


Un último vals

by VaneHikari



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Hurt/Comfort, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2019-11-08 09:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17978843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaneHikari/pseuds/VaneHikari
Summary: —No entiendo que le ves de especial a un baile, Lovegood.—Es curioso, yo no entiendo quenole ves de especial a un baile.«Nadie podía quitarle su habilidad para soñar» Después de enterarse que no podría ir al baile de Navidad, Luna decide utilizar un salón abandonado para aprender a bailar por su propia cuenta. No sabía que esto la llevaría a encontrarse con Draco Malfoy, mucho menos sabía que entre dos personalidades tan distintas podría surgir un lazo especial.Draco aún tiene muchas cosas por aprender sobre la vida, pero no hay ningún problema. Aprender no es difícil si tienes a alguien que te acompañe en cada paso. Especialmente a alguien como Luna Lovegood.





	1. Chapter 1

_—_ Y uno… dos… tres… y cuatro.

Una voz juvenil se escuchaba a lo lejos en un salón vacío de Hogwarts, el salón del grupo de canto.

 _—_ Y uno, dos, tres y cuatro.

Los leves susurros apenas y hacían eco en el lugar. Cosa que no extrañaba, el salón era algo grande, y no más se encontraba una persona ahí: la joven Luna Lovegood.

No era cosa de extrañar que estuviera sola, el lugar llevaba más de cuatro meses sin usarse debido a un grave accidente con unas bombas de olor (todo el mundo suponía que fue una broma de los gemelos Weasley), así que nadie pasaba por allí, excepto ella.

La joven se encontraba ahí practicando, bailando y danzando desde hacía horas. Todo por la gran noticia que se reveló aquella tarde:

**En dos meses se realizaría el baile de navidad.**

¡La misma profesora McGonagall lo había anunciado!

Luna estaba anonadada. La idea de un baile escolar se le hacía algo intrigante, nunca pasaba en Hogwarts. Simplemente era como en aquellos cuentos de su infancia: la princesa y su caballero en armadura bailando.

Aunque Luna era realista, en lo que cabía. El baile era un evento exclusivo para los de cuarto año en adelante, y bueno... Ella estaba en tercer año. Entre otras opciones estaba la posibilidad de que alguien mayor te invitara al baile. Pero ella no pensaba mucho en eso, a fin de cuentas no tenía ningún amigo.

Sus posibilidades de ir eran nulas.

No obstante, Luna seguía fantaseando con la idea de un baile, justo como los que hacía con su madre y padre cuando niña. Por eso se encontraba ahí, danzando lentamente con los pies descalzos, no hay nada mejor para flotar que no llevar nada en los pies.

 _—_ Uno, dos y tres _—_ Dice ella cuidando el movimiento de sus pies.

Pasan así los minutos: pie izquierdo, pie derecho y luego un giro. La joven cierra los ojos a medida que lo hace. Estaba empezando a entender porque siempre los cuentos terminaban con un vals.

Tan empecinada estaba, que no se fijó en la presencia de alguien más en la sala.

 _— ¿_ Qué demonios haces, lunática? _—_ Preguntó una voz familiar.

No era la primera vez que la llamaban así, pero sólo una persona lo hacía con ese tono tan... _particular_.

 _—¿_ Huh?

Ella se volteó, y se encontró con lo que esperaba ver. Ojos grises, cabello platinado y bufanda verde.

 _Draco Malfoy en persona_.

¿Se conocían? Pues sí. Pese a su actitud intolerable, Draco era conocido en prácticamente toda la escuela, era un muchacho popular. Ella, por su parte… Bueno, también era popular, aunque no por las mejores razones.

Habían cruzado palabras una que otra vez, casi siempre para preguntar algo (en caso de Luna) o para molestar (en caso de Draco). Se conocían, pero hasta ahí.

Ahora sólo tenía una pregunta en mente…

 _—¿_ Qué haces _tú_ aquí? _—_ Pregunta Draco, señalándola.

 _—_ Pues yo estaba...

Draco levantó la mano antes de que pudiera terminar.

 _—_ No eso _—_ Indicó el Slytherin pasándose la mano por la frente _—._ Que qué haces aquí. Se supone que este salón está cerrado hasta nuevo aviso _._

 _—_ Lo que estaba por decir _—_ Luna lo dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo _—._ Bailo.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio. El joven pestañeó unas pocas veces, intentando entender lo que dijo ella, y sobre todo, intentando contener las ganas de responder a lo que por el parecía una estupidez.

Por su parte, ella no le ayudó mucho con esto último. Al ver que el chico no respondía nada, Luna se giró y siguió bailando allí en la sala como si nada. Draco se quedó ahí parado mirándola con el ceño fruncido, sólo podía sentir la molestia creciendo en su ser.

 _Primero_ , Figgs le colocó un I en Encantamientos, cuando claramente merecía mínimo una S. _Segundo_ , esperaba entrar y encontrar la sala vacía para sí mismo, pero no, Lunática se encontraba allí. _Tercero_ , Luna además de estar ahí, se encontraba bailando, o invocando a alguna criatura demoniaca. El joven no podía distinguir la diferencia.

Draco estuvo a punto de decir algo, quería drenar toda la ira que sentía. En ese momento la Ravenclaw se le acercó.

 _—¿_ Cómo haces un giro?

 _—Pero qué demonios —_ Pensó Draco.

El joven le miró a los ojos, a esos grandes ojos saltones de chiflada. Eran enormes, sí, pero precisamente por eso  no podía apartar la mirada de ellos.

 _—_ Draco, ¿cómo se hace un g-?

El rubio frunció el ceño fuertemente. Nadie lo llamaba así más que sus amigos, y Lovegood no era su amiga.

 _—_ No me llames ''Draco'', Lunática _—_ La interrumpió el rubio _—._ Deberías hacerme un favor a mí, y a todo Hogwarts, y salir de aquí.

 _—_ Pero estoy practicando mi baile _—_ Dijo Luna firmemente, como si estuviera explicándole a un niño _—._ Además llegué aquí primero, Draco.

 _—_ No. Me. Llames. Draco _—_ El chico podía sentir su paciencia desaparecer con cada palabra _—_. Y eso no importa. Contaminas este lugar, que de por sí, alguien como tú no debería visitar.

—Los Dunklins que traes en tu cabeza tampoco son buenos. Son seres muy desagradables, y afectan el ambiente con sus emociones negativas. Pero yo no digo nada.

Draco alzó la ceja al escuchar esto.

—Estás loca.

Luna lo miró por unos segundos y luego negó con la cabeza

 _—_ Eso no es amable; aunque me lo han dicho varias veces _—_ La joven dijo con indiferencia.

 _—_ No me sorprende en lo absoluto _—_ Dijo Draco rodando los ojos.

Ante eso la joven no se inmutó. En realidad, no hizo absolutamente nada. Luna realmente no estaba interesada en lo que decía Draco. No era la primera vez que recibía comentarios o tratos de ese tipo, en su mente sabía que estaban mal por hacer eso, pero también sabía que ellos estaban mal por pensar así.

Ella era muy tranquila con todo. Eso era una de sus mayores fortalezas, se decía a sí misma. Nadie puede sacarte de tus ideas. Aun así, era interesante ver cómo la gente hacía aquellas cosas, era algo que siempre intentaba comprender pero no entendía. Tal vez en eso se basaba todo.

 _—_ Necesito aprender cómo hacer un giro de vals…

Fue lo último que dijo antes de empezar a bailar otra vez como si nada.

Draco gruñó por lo bajo. Interactuar con Lovegood no era como interactuar con alguien más. Demonios, hasta con _Potter_ era más sencillo. Siquiera con él se podía razonar.

No pasó mucho hasta que el joven bufara y decidiera sentarse en la esquina del salón. Lo más alejado posible de la Ravenclaw. Estaba cansado y fastidiado, simplemente no tenía la energía para lidiar con ella. Además, si miraba para otro lado y se concentraba, era casi como si Lovegood no existiera.

 _— ¡_ Auch! _—_ Exclamó la rubia, que ahora se encontraba en el piso. Se había tropezado intentando practicar su baile.

El joven suspiró, había dicho _casi_.

________________________________

 

Pasan los minutos, pasan las horas y pasan incluso unos pocos días.

Sin saberlo, los dos empezaron una muy extraña rutina. Cada quien usa la sala a su gusto, a veces está Draco y a veces está Luna. Pero hay extrañas ocasiones, muy peculiares, en las cuales los dos se encuentran al mismo tiempo.

Ninguno se habla y ninguno se mira. Draco le había dejado en claro a Luna que no estaba ni un poco interesado en hablar con ella: _—No perderé mí tiempo contigo, además quien sabe y tu locura es contagiosa—_ Había dicho. Desde ese día no habían vuelto a intentar hablar.

La muchacha le parecía tonto pensar que algo así sería contagioso, y si lo fuera no le veía el sentido. Ella no estaba loca, sólo tenía una mentalidad abierta; era soñadora, pero sabía muy bien donde estaba parada. Su papa le había dicho que todos esos comentarios venían de personas de mentes cerradas.

 _—Y no hay peor cosa en la vida que cerrar tu mente, pequeña Loonie —_ Justo así le había dicho su padre.

Hoy era un día de esos que serían peculiares, lo sabía. Por eso la joven llegó temprano al salón del grupo Coral de Hogwarts.

Su amiga Ginny le había comentado que iría al baile de navidad. Neville la había invitado, (y aunque sabía que la Gryffindor hubiera preferido que la invitara otra persona en específico), esta se veía muy contenta de ir.

 _—Yo quisiera también bailar —_ Se dijo a sí misma.

Sacudió la cabeza y volvió en sí. En la sala se encontraba no más Draco en su esquina, como siempre. Ella dejó su bolso y otras cosas en una esquina, y se dispuso a bailar. Había practicado un poco cada día, sin importar si lo hacía bien o mal, no lo sabía, a fin de cuentas no bailaba con nadie y Draco no se molestaba en mirarla.

_Bailar no se trata de ser bueno, si no de sentirlo..._

Pie izquierdo, pie derecho, y giro. Así iba el ritmo de su pequeña melodía, se sentía tan libre y tranquila, justo como cuando su madre estaba viva y leía cuentos. Las princesas siempre bailaban el vals al final de los cuentos.

 _—_ Lunática. Pero qué demonios estás haciendo _—_ Preguntó esa voz petulante que ya conocía.

Luna se giró lentamente hacía él. Draco había apartado la mirada del libro y ahora tenía sus ojos puestos en ella. No era algo que pasara muy seguido.

 _—_ Bailo _—_ Respondió ella sin más.

No hace falta decir que la mofa de Malfoy no se hizo esperar.

 _—¿_ Esa cosa que haces le llamas baile? _—_ La miraba como si fuera un coso raro.

 _—_ Sí, es muy divertido; aunque algo complicado. Leí un libro de cuentos donde...

 _—_ Por favor, no. Tú continua en lo tuyo _—_ Dijo él mientras se centraba en su libro otra vez.

Con un encogimiento de hombros, Luna empezó nuevamente a practicar su baile, intentando concentrarse en eso. Le llamó la atención que Draco le hablara, pero no entendía el punto de que la interrumpiera si no le hablaba enteramente.

Draco era sin duda un poco extraño.

Sin más decidió no prestarle atención y continuó practicando lo suyo con mucha energía. Uno, dos y tres...

______________________________________

Era otro día más en la vida de Draco. Esta vez se encontraba nuevamente en el salón de la coral. No lo admitiría en voz alta, pero el lugar se había vuelto una especie de santuario para él. La biblioteca podría proporcionarle paz, pero aquí no tenía zopencos rodeándolo, estaba agradablemente solo.

Era cierto que Luna le molestaba una que otra vez, aun así seguía siendo más agradable que ciertos compañeros de su casa, así que no se podía quejar mucho.

—Draco.

O al menos eso pensaba.

—Dracooo.

—…

—Dra-

— ¿¡Qué!?

—¿Cómo se hace un giro en el vals?

Draco sólo gruñó por lo bajo sin alzar la mirada, tal vez si no conectaba con sus ojos ella se iría. Eso usualmente le funcionaba muy bien.

Por su parte, Luna se acercó un poco a él y luego observó a su alrededor, sus grandes ojos parecían brillar mientras ella divagaba.

—¿En qué momento justo se debería hacer? —Preguntó ella más para sí misma que para Draco —. ¿Cuántos tipos hay? Escuché que hay varios, ¿cómo se hace uno, Draco?

El rubio no pudo evitar sentir irritación al momento en que lo llamó por su nombre. ¿Cuántas veces le había dicho que no le llamara así y ella hacía caso omiso de aquello? Tenía que darse a respetar.

—No lo sé —Dijo él mirándola por primera vez desde que entró a la sala.

—Pero Dra-

Ante esto el rubio levantó su dedo en señal de silencio.

—Lovegood. Tú llámame Malfoy —Aclaró con firmeza —. O lo que es mejor aún: no me llames.

—Ese es tu apellido, _no tu nombre_.

Draco bufó al escuchar esto. Lo decía como si fuera lo más obvio, como si todas las personas entre ellas pudieran tratarse con la misma cordialidad. El mundo en el que vivía Luna era además de extraño, demasiado loco para su gusto. Draco sabía que las cosas no funcionaban así de fácilmente como ella las quería ver.

—Eso es un privilegio exclusivo de mis amigos y seres cercanos; y tú y yo no somos amigos, ¿no es así?

Luna se quedó callada por unos segundos.

—No lo había pensado así —Murmuró tan bajo que Draco apenas la escuchó —. Entonces podríamos ser amigos.

El muchacho abrió levemente la boca de la sorpresa. Procesó por un momento lo que dijo, asegurándose que no era fantasía suya, ¿Acaso esa chica no paraba de decir incoherencias? Ya entendía porque la llamaban Lunática.

—Sí como no, ¿Qué te hace creer que me gustaría ser amigo de alguien como tú?

—Pues finalmente podrías tener un verdadero amigo.

La honestidad con lo que lo dijo le molestó aún más. Claro que no tenía razón, por supuesto. Él era Draco Malfoy a fin de cuentas, sus niveles de popularidad estaban por las nubes. Lo que le molestaba era que ella creía con tanta firmeza que aquella mentira era verdad.

Porque no lo era.

—Por supuesto que tengo amigos, Lovegood. Más de los que alguien como tú podría soñar tener —Dijo esto a propósito, sabía que Luna no tenía amigos además de la comadreja Weasley y que nadie de su casa le hablaba.

—Gigantes como Crabble y Goyle no cuentan, esos son guardaespaldas.

—No solo ellos, Lovegood. ¿No me has visto en los pasillos? Soy en extremo popular.

—Estar rodeado de gente interesada que no se preocupa por ti —Dijo esto con toda honestidad, aunque pudiera doler —. No son amigos, son títeres.

Draco se sintió humillado, y no sabía porque. Él era el príncipe de Slytherin, la cabeza de los sangre pura, y aun así se sentía humillado por las palabras de esta chica. Todo porque muy en el fondo, muy en el fondo, sabía que en parte era verdad lo que decía, ¿pero que importaba? ¿No era para eso que estaban las personas? así se le había enseñado; las personas eran herramientas para conseguir lo que se desea y ya.

Pese a todo una parte de él seguía inquieta y eso no le gustaba. Un Malfoy jamás estaba inquieto.

—Eso no es importante, tengo personas a mi alrededor que me escuchan y complacen —La señaló y luego sonrió —. ¿Y qué tienes tú? Ninguna compañía.

—Tengo una amiga —Aclaró ella apretando los puños.

—Sí, gran logro. ¡Una traidora a la sangre!

Tanta maldad, crueldad y grosería indignó a Luna; cosa que no era usual. Si la chica podía estar orgullosa de algo era de su carácter, siempre tranquila, amable y serena. Intentaba ver siempre la bondad y el lado positivo de las cosas, así podía ser más feliz. Pero justo aquí, en este momento; no podía ver nada.

—Puedes decir muchas cosas —Le miró fijamente, parecía que sus ojos saltones eran el doble de grandes al verlos detenidamente —, pero aunque no te guste, en el fondo sabes que soy la única que te entiende.

Esto le confundió, ¿a qué se refería? cualquier persona que los viera podría ver que Luna y Draco eran mundos totalmente distintos.

—¿Cómo dices?

—En el fondo sabes que estás solo —Comentó ella como si sus palabras no lastimaran, tal vez porque se las había dicho a si misma muchas veces y ya no le afectaban —, no tienes ningún verdadero amigo, yo viví lo mismo.

—Eso no importa.

—Yo creo que sí. En el fondo todos necesitamos a alguien en quien confiar, un amigo.

—¿Y? ¿Qué propones? ¿Qué sea tu amigo?

Se quedó callada por unos segundos.

—Eso había pensado antes....—Murmuró ella, avergonzada de su idea. Ahora le sonaba tan tonta.

No obstante, lo que más le sorprendía a Draco era que esta propuesta lo decía con verdadera honestidad, sin un dejo de excentricidad. Luna realmente había creído que podían ser amigos, como si el mundo se hubiera vuelto loco. Bueno, para ella el mundo debía estar loco.

Para él sería muy divertido romper su burbuja de inocencia fantasiosa. El muchacho rio fuertemente ante esta idea.

—¡Ja! No me hagas reír, Lunática.

Se le hizo aún más divertido ver como su plan tenía éxito y que la cara de la chica empezaba a enrojecer.

—Mi nombre es Luna —Dijo con firmeza.

—Lo que tú digas —Respondió Draco en tono burlón —, Lunática.

—Realmente tú —Tomó una pausa y le miró fijamente con esos ojos grises —. Tú puedes ser muy cruel.

Finalmente ella se alejó de él, dejándolo con las palabras en la boca. Se le notaba no sólo la rabia, si no la lastima en su voz y mirada. Una parte de Draco sintió curiosidad, ¿por qué esa lastima? no parecía que lo dijera por ella misma, pero ¿por qué? ¿Sentía lastima por él?

_¿Por qué alguien podría sentir lastima por él?_

Era un pensamiento en lo sumo ridículo, Draco era una persona de envidiar.

—No somos amigos.

Draco no sabía porque lo tenía que decir en voz alta, como si tuviera que reafirmar lo que ya pensaba. ¿Acaso no era la verdad?

—Nunca podríamos ser amigos —Murmuró para sí mismo.

Aun así, sintió un revoltijo dentro suyo al recordar lo que la chica le había dicho.

¿Por qué se sentía así?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hooooola! ¿Qué tal? ¡Qué les ha parecido? Este es mi primer long-fic, y mi primer fanfic serio en realidad, así que planeo ser muy ambiciosa con el. Ya la mayor parte de la historia está lista, pero planeo escribir unos capítulos más para desarrollar mejor los personajes.
> 
> Como pueden ver inicio es lento y no da para mucho, pero deben entenderme, Draco y Luna son personalidades tan disparejas que tienen que comenzar así, ya luego tendrán su tiempo para que cambie.
> 
> ¡En fin, cualquier recomendación es bienvenida, hasta la próxima!


	2. Capitulo 2

Draco veía a Luna en todas partes.

Tal vez se debía a sus reciente encuentros con ella, no, _probablemente_ se debía a las palabras que le había dicho Luna la otra vez. No sabía por qué, pero lo cierto es que la veía frecuentemente, haciéndole recordar sus palabras.

De hecho, ahora se preguntaba cómo no la había notado antes, Luna era indistinguible. Fuera a donde fuese se topaba con ella, en la biblioteca, en los pasillos, y ni hablar del salón abandonado de la Coral, casi siempre la encontraba ahí.

Draco ahogó un amargo suspiro. Desde su último encuentro se encontraba más reacio de lo normal. Odiaba admitirlo, pero las palabras de Lovegood estaban jugando con su cabeza.

_—En el sabes que estás sólo —Dijo Luna — No tienes ningún amigo de verdad, yo viví lo mismo._

¡Mentiras! ¡Simples mentiras! ¿Quién se creía ella para decirle eso?

Obviamente, él sabía que no era cierto. No obstante, las palabras de Luna retumbaban en sus oídos una y otra vez; era sumamente irritante, pero lo peor era que eso tampoco tenía sentido, ¿por qué sus palabras le molestaban tanto?

_—Está jugando contigo, Draco. Eso es lo que ella quiere que pienses. Tal vez sí sea cierto eso de que la locura es contagiosa_. — Pensó.

Draco se encontraba en el Gran Comedor, comiendo y hablando con sus compañeros Slytherin, nada fuera de lo usual. Aun así, como era usual recientemente, llegó un momento en que se aburrió de escuchar a sus compañeros, simplemente no tenían nada interesante que decir.

Fue en ese momento que alzó la mirada hacía la mesa de Ravenclaw.

A lo lejos pudo distinguir a Luna, quien estaba sentándose en un rincón de la mesa. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que vio como los compañeros a su alrededor se levantaban para irse a otra parte, dejándola completamente sola.

Él sonrió por lo bajo.

— _¿Y ella dice que no tengo amigos? Já_ —Pensó mientras miraba a su alrededor. Al menos él no estaba comiendo solo.

Tristemente, su pensamiento triunfal no duró mucho. A los pocos minutos Luna terminó de comer y se reunió con Ginny, quien la estaba esperando para irse a clases. Las dos se fueron hablando, parecían felices.

Draco frunció el ceño y tragó un profundo trago de jugo de calabaza.

—Hey Draco, ¿el jugo de calabaza te hizo algún daño? —Dijo Blaise mirando como Draco apretaba cada vez más el vaso.

—No es nada, Blaise. Sólo está un poco amargo.

—Claaaaro.— Respondió Blaise, no creyéndole en lo absoluto —. En fin, deberíamos irnos. Ya es hora de clase.

Draco asintió y se fue sin decir ninguna palabra.

No podía comprender porque estaba tan amargado. Las palabras de Lovegood eran tonterías, él lo sabía. No debería prestarle la más mínima atención a ella y a sus palabras. No lo merecían.

Él tenía dinero, inteligencia, talento y amigos.

Él era superior a Lovegood.

 

* * *

 

Draco extrañaba el Quidditch

¿Había algo peor que no poder lo único que realmente amabas en esta vida? Pues no, realmente no.

El Quidditch había sido desde siempre una de sus cosas favoritas. Lo hacía sentir libre, nada importaba mientras estuviera en el cielo. Tristemente este año no podría gozar del deporte que tanto amaba. El torneo de los tres magos le había arrebatado eso, así de cruel era su destino.

Por ende, él tomó su propia decisión: iría a volar por su cuenta. Puede que no hubieran partidos pero nadie podría impedirle volar; así que cada cierto tiempo él iba a las canchas con el fin de practicar Quidditch por su cuenta.

No obstante, este día sería diferente, Draco lo pudo sentir apenas se levantó de la cama, y para su desgracia su presentimiento fue acertado. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando llegó temprano a las canchas y vio que no estaba solo: Luna Lovegood se encontraba en una de las gradas haciendo quién sabe qué.

Draco se acercó a ella.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Lovegood?

—Oh Draco, no te había visto, ¿qué te trae por aquí? ¿Vienes a ver los Dumplinks?

Draco no sabía que eran los Dumplinks y no quería saberlo.

—Eso te pregunté yo primero, Lunática.

—Parece que estás de mal humor.— Reflexionó en voz alta, Draco prefirió ignorar ese comentario —. Estoy leyendo, se supone que iba a dibujar pero encontré este libro interesante en la bibliote—

—Primero el salón de la Coral, ahora la cancha de Quidditch. Lovegood, ¿es qué tienes alguna manía con invadir mi privacidad?

Luna sonrió levemente, como si le hubieran contado un buen chiste.

—No estoy invadiendo tu privacidad. Sólo vine a leer.

—¿Segura? Porque eso parece. ¿No podrías buscar otro lado donde leer? Quiero volar y tu presencia me distrae.

—Oh cierto, ¿los partidos de Quidditch se suspendieron por el torneo de los tres magos, no? Qué lástima, sé que te gustaban mucho, ¿por eso vienes a volar, no? —Dijo Luna honestamente.

—Sí, precisamente. Pero mi plan ahora está arruinado por tu culpa.

—No veo como eso es posible, la cancha es muy grande y tú estarás en lo alto del cielo. ¿Por qué te molestaría?

Esa era una muy _buena_ pregunta.

En realidad, Draco no sabía porque le molestaba tanto. Había practicado en la cancha cientos de veces, algunas veces con personas y otras no. No era muy importante.

—Porque quiero estar solo, ¿es tan difícil de entender?

Luna reflexionó por unos segundos.

—No, creo que no es difícil de entender —Dijo después de meditarlo.

—¿Entonces te irás? —Preguntó Draco a punto de perder la paciencia.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Yo llegué primero y la cancha es muy grande. No veo porque tendría que irme.

Draco sintió como la frustración surgía por cada vena de su ser. Él nunca había sido una persona paciente, era Draco Malfoy, tenía todo lo que quería cuando lo quería. Sólo una persona le había dicho _no_ en su vida y ese era Harry Potter.

Al parecer Luna Lovegood sería la segunda persona. Qué molestia.

Ahogó un largo suspiro. Quería pelear, _realmente_ quería pelear. Quería enseñarle a Lovegood que Draco Malfoy no era una persona que se pudiera ignorar. Pero muy en el fondo sabía que eso no tendría sentido, si algo sabía de Lovegood es que, a diferencia de Potter, era inmune a sus intentos de molestarla.

No tenía tiempo para pelear, ya pronto sería la hora del desayuno, si seguía perdiendo el tiempo no podría volar.

—Bien —Dijo Draco secamente y se fue.

La próxima vez le enseñaría a Lovegood quien mandaba.

 

* * *

 

 

Unos días habían pasado ya desde la última vez que habló con Luna. Esta semana había sido particularmente estresante y Draco no tenía tiempo para hacer otra cosa que estudiar. En el fondo extrañaba ir al salón abandonado, pero ya habría tiempo para eso, el tan esperado fin de semana había llegado.

Draco caminaba tranquilamente hacia el comedor. Ahora que finalmente tenía tiempo libre podía permitirse el divagar un poco, era curioso, recientemente hacía mucho eso.

Centró sus pensamientos en un viejo asunto pendiente: Luna Lovegood. Desde hacía días tenía una deuda con la bruja y un Malfoy siempre pagaba sus deudas. Sólo tenía que poner en marcha su creatividad, minuto tras minuto se le ocurrían nuevas formas de vengarse de ella.

El pensamiento de una posible venganza le sacó una risa a Draco. Por lo menos algunas cosas no cambiaban, Potter estaba muy ocupado siendo una celebridad para el torneo de los Tres Magos para prestarle atención a él, pero Lovegood siempre estaba ahí.

— _Lovegood siempre estaba ahí._ —Pensó Draco.

Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que había visto a Lovegood?, antes se la encontraba por todas partes, pero desde su último encuentro no había vuelto a saber de ella. Lo cual era curioso. Lo había dicho mil veces y era verdad: Luna Lovegood nunca pasaba desapercibida, lo quisiera o no.

Draco empezó a preguntarse, sin saber honestamente por qué, donde estaría la muchacha y que estaría haciendo. Ya no por un deseo de venganza, sino más bien por una infantil curiosidad. No era normal que una persona estuviera desaparecida, ¿verdad?

Como si el destino quisiera responderle, pudo divisar a Luna a lo lejos, se encontraba caminando con una pesada pila de libros más grande que ella. Draco se quedó unos segundos observándola, los libros eran tan pesados que cada cinco pasos la joven tenía que ajustarlos para que no se le cayeran, y a su vez, Luna era tan bajita que parecía una niña cargando un montón de juguetes.

La imagen era ciertamente divertida, por primera vez en  un buen tiempo se encontró sonriendo honestamente.

Al parecer a otras chicas de Ravenclaw también les divertía ver a Luna, porque se encontraban agrupadas hablando en la esquina del pasillo. Estaban lo suficientemente cerca de Draco para que él pudiera escuchar su conversación.

—¿Has visto lo que lleva puesto?

—Es horrible. Aunque honestamente me parece mejor que el brazalete que usó la otra vez.

—¿Te acuerdas de esa vez que intentó regalarte uno?

—¡Ni me lo recuerdes!

Draco escuchó atentamente la conversación, tratando de disimular un poco la risa. Al igual que él, mucha gente pensaba que Luna Lovegood estaba loca, no sólo por sus ideas sino por su propia vestimenta, que destacaba por el uso de accesorios y amuletos extraños; todo lo que la rodeaba le daba un aire de completa chiflada. Así había sido siempre.

Al inicio, escuchar a las muchachas contar anécdotas burlonas sobre Luna le pareció divertido, no obstante, pasado un rato no le encontró mucha gracia, incluso estaba empezando a molestarlo ¿es que estas chicas no tenían nada más que decir?

— _Para ser de Ravenclaw tienen la cabeza completamente vacía.—_ Pensó Draco viéndolas. Al menos Luna Lovegood sí tenía cosas interesantes que decir, aunque él nunca lo admitiría en voz alta.

Si bien sólo habían pasado unos instantes, Draco decidió que ya llevaba mucho tiempo ahí sin hacer nada, simplemente no era asunto suyo; así que se encaminó hacía el comedor, pasando justo al lado de Luna.

Fue en ese mismo instante que las chicas del grupo de Ravenclaw decidieron moverse de donde estaban. Una de ellas pasó al lado de Luna golpeándola con el codo y haciendo que sus libros se cayeran al suelo.

Las chicas no hicieron más que reír y seguir su camino. Por su parte, Luna no dijo absolutamente nada, ni siquiera se molestó en mirarlas. Simplemente empezó a recoger sus libros otra vez.

Draco no pudo hacer otra cosa más que mirar. Mirar y pensar. ¿Por qué Lovegood no les dijo nada? Claramente esa chica había hecho eso a propósito, y estaba seguro, además, de que Luna había podido escuchar perfectamente la conversación de esas chicas sobre ella.

¿Por qué reaccionaba tan indiferentemente ante todas estas cosas? ¿No se sentía ofendida? No tenía sentido, ¡al menos Potter tenía sentido de auto-defensa! al menos él se mantenía en pie; Luna no. Ahora que lo pensaba, casi todos murmuraban al verla caminar por los pasillos, aun así ella rara vez le prestaba atención a lo que decían las personas.

A pesar de todo, siempre se veía feliz.

— _Tal vez ese sea su modo de auto-defensa_ —Pensó Draco —. _El ser feliz a pesar de las circunstancias._

¿Cómo alguien podía ser así? Para él, Draco Malfoy, sería imposible, y más importante aún. ¿Cómo se supone que se iba a vengar de alguien así?

Era molesto, increíblemente molesto. Era como perder una guerra sin batalla, no pertenecía a Gryffindor, pero hasta él admitía que no había honor en un enfrentamiento así. 

Luna seguía recogiendo sus libros, amontonándolos unos sobre otros en una pila como anteriormente los tenía, estaba tan absorta que ni siquiera se había fijado en él. En ese instante, Draco se dio cuenta de que uno de los libros había caído a sus pies y no pudo evitar recogerlo.

—Las doce princesas bailarinas —Leyó él en voz alta. Nunca había escuchado de este libro antes, ¿era una especie de cuento infantil? Parecía algo que sólo disfrutaría una niña.

El sonido de su voz entre el silencio hizo que Luna se diera cuenta de su presencia.

—¿Draco?

El escuchar su suave voz lo trajo a la realidad. A Draco le entró el pánico, enseguida se dio cuenta de que llevaba ahí más tiempo de lo necesario; rápidamente le aventó el libro a Luna y se fue del lugar, dejando a la muchacha visiblemente confundida por su huida, aunque no más confundida que a él.

¿Por qué se había quedado ahí? No lo sabía. ¿Por qué estaba tan molesto con ella? No lo sabía. ¿Por qué había huido de forma tan cobarde? No lo sabía.

Cada vez que Draco veía a Luna empezaba cuestionarse todo, y eso no le gustaba.

No le gustaba en lo absoluto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Uffff! Un poco más tarde de lo esperado pero aquí está el siguiente capitulo. Lamento mucho la tardanza, vivir en Venezuela es una montaña rusa que literal no permite respirar. En fin, como verán, Draco empieza a notar a Luna en su vida y a cuestionarse cosas debido a ella, el progreso sigue siendo lento, pero por lo menos hay un progreso. Ya luego habrá más.
> 
> Como dije anteriormente, cualquier sugerencia es bien recibida, bueno, en realidad cualquier comentario es bien recibido. El próximo capitulo estará listo antes que este.
> 
> ¡Hasta luego!


	3. Capitulo 3

El día comenzó como cualquier otro, o por lo menos así fue para Draco.

Se encontraba de nuevo camino al salón de la coral de Hogwarts. El lugar de aquí a un tiempo se había vuelto su pequeño lugar favorito.  Un pequeño refugio de todas las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor se podría decir.

No fue sorpresa alguna encontrarse con Luna Lovegood al entrar. Al igual que él, la joven tenía una fascinación con el salón abandonado, incluso mayor que la de Draco.

El joven suspiró y se sentó en una esquina del salón sin siquiera mirar a la muchacha. No había vuelto a hablar con ella desde su último encuentro en el pasillo y quería mantenerlo así, hablar con Lovegood no hacía más que generarle dudas sobre todo y eso no le gustaba.

Se podría decir que la estaba evitando, pero que se podía hacer.

El joven trató de ignorar a Luna y concentrarse lo máximo posible en sus propios asuntos. De esta forma pasaron los segundos, luego los minutos, hasta llegar a una hora. En estos momentos se encontraba estudiando, leyendo… Realmente una parte de él no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, lo que importaba es que al fin estaba (casi) solo. Quería un poco de paz, sólo eso. Despejar su mente y tener algo de tranquilidad.

No le ayudó en absoluto Luna: que de repente se puso a sacudir el aire alrededor suyo. Invadiendo sin duda su espacio personal.

— ¿P-pero qué demonios? —Gruño Draco echándose hacia atrás.

Luna no pareció prestarle atención, seguía agitando los brazos como loca.

— ¡Hay muchos Dunklis alrededor tuyo!

Draco quiso replicar algo, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo ella se le acercó aún más y sacó un trapo con el que empezó a sacudir su cabeza.

¡Oh no, esto ya era el colmo!

—¡Ya pues! ¡Suficiente! —Dijo él tratando de alejarse.

—Debes-quedarte-quieto —Indicó ella como si hablara con un niño.

De repente, como si nada hubiera pasado, Luna se apartó de él y se sacudió las manos. Al parecer su trabajo estaba hecho. Irritado, el muchacho rodó los ojos.

—Lunática —Los dientes le rechinaban.

—Disculpa, pero era necesario. Tenías muchos Dunklins en la cabeza, eso siempre es peligroso —Explicó ella señalándole.

Probablemente se debiera a su incredibilidad, pero Draco no pudo evitar pasarse la mano por la cabeza. Tal y como esperaba: no vio ni sintió nada.

Habían pasado tantos días ya, tantas ocasiones parecidas a esta, que una parte de él ya no sabía cómo reaccionar. No encontraba el punto, hiciera lo que hiciera era lo mismo, la chica no se molestaba, no se inmutaba y mucho menos se iba. El mismo daba esa batalla por perdida.

—Dunklins —Tomó una pausa —. En mi cabeza dices.

Ella asintió.

—Los he visto varias veces allí, de hecho. Pero hoy estabas peculiar.

Draco quiso reír, ¿ella entre todas las personas diciéndole que era peculiar? ¿El mundo se había puesto de cabeza?

—Yo… Peculiar.

—Sí, tenías más de lo usual.

—¡Oh! ¿Enserio? ¿Por qué será? —Preguntó en el tono más sarcástico posible.

Por poco se golpea contra la pared al ver que Luna, efectivamente, se estaba creyendo lo que decía. Era una broma por Merlín, ¿no había forma de que ella entendiera que lo dejara en paz?

—Los Dunklis aparecen cuando una persona está cansada o malhumorada, se alimentan de esas emociones. Se acercan a las cabezas de las personas y alborotan sus pensamientos para que esos sentimientos empeoren....

Apenas empezó su explicación Draco pensó que estaba chiflada, completamente chiflada. Aun así… Era interesante escucharla explicar sus locuras, había contradicciones de sobra a su parecer, pero encontraba fascinante la forma en que buscaba explicar su visión, y que lo hiciera con tanto entusiasmo. Podía notarse como sus ojos resplandecían al hablar de aquello que le gustaba.

Era ridículo, absurdo y demás. Pero no aburrido, eso jamás.

—…Usualmente todas las personas tienen uno que otro a su alrededor, es normal. Pero tú tenías muchos hoy, eso no es bueno…—Continuó Luna. Sus grandes ojos conectaron con los suyos, Draco nunca la había mirado desde tan cerca —. ¿Estás consternado, Draco?

Enseguida ahogó un leve suspiro.

¿Cómo lo supo? Siendo honesto llevaba días sintiéndose de esa forma, no podía evitarlo. Simplemente se sentía cansado e indiferente con todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, y lo más complicado es que no tenía una razón particular para sentirse así. Tal vez por eso quería estar solo: creía que de esa forma podría entenderse mejor.

Todo eso era cierto, pero como joven Malfoy no podía permitirse sentir ese tipo de emociones, no por nada era un experto en ocultar sus emociones. Nadie sabía cómo se sentía, ni siquiera sus compañeros de casa.

Entonces, ¿cómo Luna, entra todas las personas, podía saber perfectamente cómo se sentía? Nunca dejaba de sorprenderse cuando estaba con ella.

Pero no, eso era imposible, él era Draco Malfoy. Si Luna Lovegood podía leer sus emociones era porque _él_ lo había permitido, seguro el cansancio le había jugado una buena pasado. Sí, eso.

—Sólo estoy cansado, Lovegood —Dijo él, recostándose contra la pared —. ¿Puedes entender eso?

—Oh… Pues eso también es normal —Murmuró Luna por lo bajo. Draco mientras tanto había recogido su libro y retomado la lectura.

La muchacha se quedó pensando en silencio un rato, cosa que Draco agradeció. Paz y tranquilidad para él, al fin podría descansar. Tanto fue su alegría que se olvidó por un segundo que Luna estaba ahí: sólo eran él y su libro en aquel cómodo silencio.

Después se arrepintió, que tonto había sido; Luna jamás pasa desapercibida.

Un segundo después ahí estaba ella: sentada a su lado, con una bolsa en su mano, y _muy_ cerca para lo que estaba acostumbrado.

—Ten, esto te ayudará —Dijo metiendo la mano en la bolsa y sacando una galleta.

Draco se inclinó levemente hacía atrás, no estaba acostumbrado a tanta cercanía por parte de la gente. Después miró la galleta, luego a Luna; y repitió el proceso una vez más.

— ¿Es acaso una cura mágica para los Dunklins? —Se burló.

Luna no le prestó atención a su burla y en su lugar rio al escuchar esto, su risa era tan honesta que logró relajar un poco a Draco.

—Claro que no, ¡los Dunklins no se espantan con eso, tonto! —Dijo Luna como si fuera algo obvio —. Sólo es una galleta, a todo el mundo le cae bien una galleta.

La forma tan sincera en la que lo dijo lo conmovió. No entendía, siempre había sido desagradable con ella. Aun así, Luna seguía como si nada, a veces era molesto, sin embargo, hoy simplemente le sorprendía, como era usual recientemente… No sabía si eso era bueno o malo ¿Una sola persona era capaz de hacerte cuestionar todo en tu existencia?

Rápidamente volvió a la realidad. Draco miró dudoso nuevamente la galleta, era un Slytherin después de todo, así que no confiaba fácilmente a la primera.

—¿No le has puesto nada encima? —Preguntó mirando sospechosamente las galletas.

—Sólo azúcar, margarina, huevos, harina… Es una vieja receta familiar, capaz no sean tan buenas como las de mi madre pero-

Draco decidió interrumpirla rápidamente.

—Si lo hago, ¿me dejarías en paz?

La chica le miró confundida.

—¿Paz?

—Ugh, sólo dame la galleta Lovegood.

La joven le entregó el postre y vaya fue su sorpresa al ver que no sólo no estaba envenenado, sino que estaba delicioso. Ni su madre preparaba galletas tan deliciosas. La sorpresa debió notársele en la cara, porque Luna estaba sentada a su lado, mirándole sonriente.

—¿Tú que me miras?

—Nada —Dijo ella disimulando pesimamente una risita.

Draco miró las galletas en su mano y luego a Luna, finalmente entendió porque la risa. Tenía que recobrar la compostura inmediatamente, así no actuaban los Malfoy.

—No me gustan, ¿escuchaste?

—Claaaaro.

—Te dije que no me gustaron en lo absoluto, Lovegood.

—Te escuché Draco.

—Bien, perfecto. Porque nunca en mi vida las volveré a probar.

Luna se encogió de hombros. Enseguida pensó que tenía que darle un pequeño giro a la tuerca; tal vez funcionara, tal vez no.

—Bueno, si te sientes así las podrías regresar, no hay ningún problema con ello— Dijo ella extendiendo la mano.

Antes de poder pensarlo Draco se aferró a las galletas que tenía, no era una actitud digna de un Malfoy pero eso no le importó en el momento. Nadie le quitaría esas galletas mientras él estuviera con vida.

—Cla-claro que no —Dijo tratando de recobrar la compostura, otra vez—, por mucho que las odie es mi deber como un caballero Malfoy terminarlas, así sea horrible.

—¿En serio? —Preguntó Luna mirándole expectante, había caído perfectamente en su trampa. 

Draco asintió, un poco avergonzado.

—Está bien, entonces gracias Draco —Respondió ella sonriendo un poco.

—No me agradezcas, te dije que las odio —Dijo él apartando la mirada.

Al escucharlo Luna rodó los ojos. Ya el tiempo le había enseñado a reconocer poco a poco las señales de Draco, y sabiendo que no debía insistir más prefirió ignorar sus repetitivas negaciones y sacar otro tema de conversación.

—Si es así, ¿qué crees que debería echarles la próxima vez? Sería agradable tener alguna sugerencia, mi madre siempre usaba vainilla, pero quisiera hacer algo… Distinto.

No obstante, la pregunta pareció quedar perdida en el aire.

Draco, avergonzado por su anterior actitud infantil, prefirió no responder. Por su parte Luna no tenía intención de forzarlo a nada, estaba conforme con estar a su lado. Así que de esta forma simplemente se quedaron sentados juntos en silencio, un silencio extrañamente cómodo.

Ahora que Draco lo pensaba, era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de Luna. Increíblemente ya no se sentía tan incómodo como antes, en realidad todo lo contrario. Tal vez porque por una vez en su vida no tenía que fingir ser alguien. Simplemente podía quedarse ahí y ser el mismo, a fin de cuentas Luna no lo juzgaría, él sabía eso.

No le gustaba admitirlo, pero ahora que se encontraba ahí sentado comiendo galletas junto a ella, se daba cuenta de que su compañía no era tan mala después de todo. Al menos Luna Lovegood era una persona honesta, y aunque no le gustara admitirlo, era también mucho más interesante que varios de sus compañeros Slytherin, loca sí, pero interesante.

Draco suspiró. No supo cuantos minutos pasaron así, en silencio, los dos sentados al lado del otro. Finalmente cuando ella ya había dado por muerto el tema él decidió responder.

—Caramelo.

La muchacha se volteó a escucharlo.

—¿Ah?

—Caramelo, deberías echarles caramelo —Comentó Draco alzando la mirada —. Mi madre solía hacerlo cuando preparaba Brownies, le quedaban bien.

Ella meditó al respecto unos segundos.

—Caramelo, no lo había pensado antes… —Dijo más para ella misma que para Draco—. Le daré una oportunidad, gracias.

Ahora que Draco estaba más calmado podía pensar con mayor claridad. La situación con las galletas pasó a segundo plano y decidió preguntar sin miedo una cosa que pasaba en ese momento por su cabeza.

—¿Por qué me agradeces Lovegood? —Preguntó Draco mirándole a los ojos, quería una respuesta honesta.

—Porque es cortés, y amable, ¿no te gusta ser cortés y amable, Draco?

La pregunta le agarró por sorpresa completamente, incluso se sonrojó un poco. No se podía decir que fuera la persona más amable del mundo, a pesar de que desde pequeño lo habían educado para ser un caballero.

—No lo sé —Respondió honestamente. Luna asintió, parecía comprenderle.

—Está bien no saberlo ¿sabes?, yo trato de ser cortés y amable porque me gusta serlo, pero no todos tienen que ser así…

El Slytherin recordó como hace unos días unas muchachas habían tumbado los libros de Luna al suelo. A pesar de eso, ella actuó tan indiferentemente al respecto, como si no le importara sus malas acciones. Como si ella pudiera soportar toda la maldad del mundo y aun así poder sonreír.

Eso era incomprensible para él.

—¿A pesar de, de…?

Luna pareció leer sus pensamientos. Cosa que no era muy extraña si teníamos en cuenta que era muy observadora.

—¿A pesar de que los demás no sean tan amables conmigo? Sí, siempre he sido así… —Dijo ella bajando la mirada a sus manos —. No puedo controlar a los demás, pero siempre puedo tratar de ser la mejor versión de mí.

Draco se volteó a verla a los ojos, ¿por qué sentía que sus palabras tenían algún mensaje subjetivo dirigido a él?

—¿Por qué me dices esto?

Ella simplemente se encogió de hombros, al parecer era su turno de no saber que responder.

Por su parte, Draco tampoco supo que decir. Él mismo era un bully, así que no podía replicarle nada, pero ¿por qué se sentía tan incómodo y furioso? Nunca se había sentido así antes.

Recordaba lo que había pasado hace unos días y sabía que no era justo por mucho que tratara de negarlo. Admitirlo tampoco era fácil; por primera vez en su vida se sentía un poco incómodo consigo mismo.

Sólo un poco, claro.

Gracias al cielo Luna rompió el incómodo silencio, ya no lo soportaba más.

—Pero en realidad, Draco… Te agradezco porque eres la primera persona fuera de mi casa en probar mis galletas. Agradezco tu opinión, así sea mala.

Esto le agarró por sorpresa otra vez. ¿Por qué siempre que hablaba con Luna terminaba con más preguntas que respuestas?

—¿Por qué yo?

Ella le sonrió levemente.

—Porque las necesitabas, tenías muchos Dunklis alrededor tuyo, ¿recuerdas?

Él rodó los ojos.

Esta vez, sólo esta vez, no se molestó en lo absoluto con los comentarios absurdos de Luna. Ni siquiera les prestó atención. ¿Quién lo diría? Algunas cosas sí cambiaban, aunque no queramos admitirlo.

Después de eso nadie supo cómo, pero lo cierto es ambos se quedaron así por el resto de la tarde: juntos comiendo galletas. Ninguno habló con el otro, al menos no con palabras. No obstante, cada uno sintió algo. Como si los simples gestos hablaron por si solos.

La verdad, un día con Lovegood siempre era interesante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holiiiiiiiis, tardé un poco más de lo que pensaba pero aquí está el nuevo capitulo. Tengo sentimientos encontrados si les soy honesta, este capitulo lo tenía listo desde hacía meses pero me puse a reescribirlo como loca porque soy una muchacha perfeccionista y bueno, este es el resultado. Draco es un personaje complicado, ¿no lo creen?
> 
> Lo que sí les puedo decir es que a partir de aquí la historia empezará a despegar, es decir, que al fin se empezará a desarrollar la relación de estos dos personajes. ¡Aleluya! Lo siento si todo se siento lento, pero soy fan del SlowBurn, además de que pienso que una pareja tan dispareja como Draco y Luna necesitan tiempo.
> 
> Cuéntenme, ¿qué les pareció el nuevo capitulo? ¿les gustó? recuerden que los comentarios son la fuente de inspiración de todo escritor.
> 
> En fin, ¡nos vemos!


	4. Capitulo 4

En definitiva, hay cosas que nunca ocurren como uno espera.

Eso era lo que pensaba Draco en ese momento.

Era tarde, y había frio, mucho frio. El invierno se acerba y con ello el dichoso baile de navidad. Las personas a su alrededor cada vez hablaban más del tema, era molesto.

Sin quererlo su mente pensó en Luna Lovegood. No podía evitarlo, cada vez que alguien mencionaba el tema del baile el muchacho enseguida se acordaba de ella. La joven tenía una obsesión infantil con los bailes que Draco no entendía, y es que a medida que se acercaba la fecha Luna se emocionaba más, eso se podía apreciar cada vez que se encontraban en el salón abandonado.

Draco suspiró, ¿cómo podía emocionarse por un evento al que ni siquiera iba a poder asistir?

Su mente empezó a divagar. Si había una razón concreta no lo sabía, pero lo cierto es que desde aquel día su relación con Luna era distinta, había mejorado en cierta manera. Esto teniendo en cuenta que ahora ambos podían intercambiar palabras sin que Draco perdiera la paciencia.

Eso ya era un gran logro, ¿no?

Por su parte, él trataba de convencerse de que esos pensamientos cursaban su mente debido a que tenía mucha hambre.

Cosa que en parte era cierta.

Por cosas que salían de su control tuvo que quedarse en biblioteca adelantando un trabajo, saltándose la hora del almuerzo. Intentaba distraerse caminando mientras esperaba que fuera la hora de cenar, pero la verdad es que el cansancio no le ayudaba.

Draco dirigió su mirada a su alrededor. Se encontraba en los exteriores de Hogwarts, muy cerca del bosque prohibido. Diversos arboles cubrían los terrenos del colegio, era un espacio, que si bien no era sorprendente, sí era bastante agradable de ver. Pese a ello, no podía evitar sentir una sensación extraña en el estómago; era como si tuviera un mal presentimiento.

Se adentró un poco más en el bosque. Había algo especial que lo llamaba el día de hoy, el invierno se acercaba y se notaba: el clima era frio y el cielo estaba nublado. A algunos les habría parecido deprimente, a Draco simplemente le gustaba.

Siguió caminando perdido en sus pensamientos, hasta que finalmente entendió el origen de ese mal presentimiento que tenía:

Luna Lovegood también estaba en el bosque prohibido.

A veces, Draco juraba que el destino quería gastarle una broma. Una broma de mal gusto para ser exactos.

Se encontraba agachada en el suelo, con una chaqueta celeste y unos guantes que hacían juego. Haciendo no sé qué de botánica. Draco se quedó viéndola un instante. Era sorprendente que no se hubiera dado cuenta de su presencia; Luna solía ser muy perceptiva y no perdía nunca la oportunidad de hablarle.

Ahora que la veía más de cerca podía notar ciertas cosas que no podía antes, como lo dedicada que era al hacer algo que le gustaba, y lo perseverante que era para lograr lo que se proponía. Al ver su cara manchada de tierra pudo deducir que llevaba un buen tiempo haciendo lo que estaba haciendo. Nadie en Slytherin podría hacer algo así.

No supo por cuanto se le quedo viendo. Lo cierto es que de un momento a otro los papeles cambiaron y Luna se dio cuenta de su presencia; no tardó en acercársele.

—Hola, Draco —Dijo ella sonriendo — ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Lovegood —Respondió él, mirando a su alrededor, específicamente a las cosas que cargaba la muchacha, parecía llevar una canasta, además de distintos artilugios —. ¿Qué rayos haces?

—Me alegra ver que estás de buen humor —Respondió ella sonriendo levemente.

¿Acaso acababa de burlarse de él?

Antes de que pudiera enfurecerse Luna habló: —¿Qué te trae por aquí Draco?

—Yo también te acabo de hacer una pregunta, ¿sabes?

Luna se encogió de hombros en señal de rendición.

—Bueno, estoy en el bosque prohibido, al igual que tú —Dijo Luna mirando a su alrededor, siempre tenía ese aire de perdida en su mundo — Me gusta venir para acá a veces; es un buen lugar para estar, ya sabes... Solo. Es algo diferente del salón, pero es lindo ¿no crees?

Draco miró a su alrededor. De repente el bosque prohibido no le parecía un lugar lúgubre y aburrido, podía ver porque a Luna le gustaba el lugar. No era de su estilo, pero tenía un aura de paz.

Ahora que lo pensaba, este lugar tenía exactamente la misma aura que Luna. Interesante.

—Supongo que sí… Aunque no es mi estilo, francamente.

—Deberías darle una oportunidad —Dijo ella, mirándole a los ojos — El invierno se acerca y con ello muchas criaturas emigran. Este es un buen lugar para ver todo eso, te lo puedo asegurar.

Draco se le quedo viendo a los ojos, en sólo segundos pudo notar el entusiasmo de Luna sobre las criaturas mágicas. Era increíble lo mucho que podía transmitir una persona con una mirado, se preguntó si todas las personas tenían esa capacidad.

Probablemente no, sólo Luna podía hacer esas cosas.

—Hump, está bien, puedo creerte eso —Respondió él, luego se cruzó de brazos —. Pero a diferencia de ti, no vine para apreciar nada, Lovegood. Simplemente pasaba por acá, ¿comprendes?

—Claro, entonces podríamos decir que fue el destino.

Draco no sabía si lo decía en serio o en broma. Tampoco estaba muy interesado en saberlo.

—Tan filosófica como siempre, Lovegood. No me sorprendes —Dijo él, rodando los ojos —. Ahora en serio, ¿se podría saber qué rayos haces aquí?

—Traje esta canasta para atraer a los Wonks, están en temporada de migración y espero ver algunos —Explicó. Draco podía jurar que sus ojos brillaban.

El joven se acercó y miró detenidamente la canasta, pudo distinguir un poco de pan, cereales, y algunas frutas. De repente el hambre que tenía se multiplicó por mil.

Draco suspiró amargamente. No era la primera vez que ella le hablaba de distintas criaturas extrañas que no existían. De hecho, sin darse cuenta se había acostumbrado y hasta memorizado el nombre de unas cuantas.

—Wonks —Respondió él monótonamente.

—¡Sí! llevo tiempo preparándolo todo.

—Ya. Deben ser criaturas sumamente interesantes.

—¡Oh, por supuesto que sí! Si supieras Draco; son unas criaturas fascinantes. Mi papa vio unos en la nevada del año pasado. Me hubiera gustado estar ahí, pero me resfrié.

—¿En serio?

—¡Sí, y...!

—¡Lovegood, mira mira! ¡Unos Wonks! —Exclamó señalando detrás de la muchacha, actuando exageradamente sorprendido.

Luna, en su inocencia, no tardó en voltear en busca de sus queridas criaturas mágicas. Tristemente para ella, todo fue una broma, y Draco se lo hizo notar enseguida.

Al verla, el muchacho soltó una risa que rápidamente se volvió en una carcajada; sin darse cuenta había terminado en el piso llorando de la risa. Luna por su parte estaba avergonzada; le había creído y por eso precisamente ahora él se burlaba, podía sentir sus mejillas arder, cosa que no era muy usual en ella.

—No le veo lo gracioso —Dijo con las mejillas enrojecidas.

—¡JAJAJA!

Draco no le prestó la más mínima atención, estaba muy ocupado agarrándose el vientre intentando contener el dolor que le causaba reír tanto.

—¡Dije que no le veo lo gracioso!

Enseguida la risa de Draco se detuvo. Nunca en su vida había visto a Luna molesta; mucho menos la había visto gritar. Era un terreno desconocido para él. Ella siempre era calmada y amable, a diferencia de otras chicas que conocía. Era una de las cosas que más le gustaba, aunque jamás lo diría en voz alta.

De repente, sintió una ráfaga de nostalgia invadir su cuerpo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se reía así. Hubo en tiempo en que lo hacía: cuando era un niño y vivía junto a sus padres. Pero desde que llegó a Hogwarts todo había cambiado, ahora era la cabeza de Slytherin, el ejemplo de los sangre pura, la imagen de los Malfoy.

Esos simples pero agradables momentos parecían desvanecerse con el tiempo, hasta no ser más que simples recuerdos.

A veces recordar lo que se había ido dolía, era cierto. Sin embargo, fue la primera vez que no fue así. Hoy rio sinceramente después de tanto tiempo. Quién sabe, tal vez los recuerdos no dolían tanto si de vez en cuando los podías revivir…

Se volteó a ver a Luna.

¿Cuántas veces había visto esos ojos? Cada vez que la veía, cada vez que hablaban; siempre terminaba descubriendo algo nuevo sobre sí mismo. Al inicio era molesto, después incomodo, ahora simplemente era… Interesante.

De hecho… Luna era interesante. Sin saberlo había hecho un gran logro; era la primera persona que le sacaba una risa honesta. Draco probablemente no se lo dijera nunca, pero le estaba agradecido.

Finalmente, decidiendo que lo mejor era no molestarla más, Draco agachó la cabeza y soltó una disculpa.

—Ya, ya, ya —Respondió tratando de calmarse tanto a sí mismo como a ella —. Disculpa, debí haberme confundido. Fue un error. ¡Sí, eso! Un error, creí realmente haber visto unos Wonks...

Al escuchar esto, la joven se le acercó.

_Se acercó demasiado._

Estaba a unos centímetros de su rostro, mirándole fijamente a los ojos, como si lo estuviera analizando. Draco jamás se había sentido tan incómodo. Nunca había tenido a alguien tan cerca en su vida. Ahora más que nunca podía apreciar a Luna: sus ojos, su nariz, su cabello… De repente sólo existían ellos dos en este mundo; el tiempo no parecía existir.

Luna estaba ahí viéndolo como si pudiera llegar a lo más profundo de su alma, y lo peor es que no parecía importarle en lo absoluto. Draco, por el contrario, se sentía violado, podía sentir como su cara ardía; y se supone que eso jamás debería pasarle a él.

Sentía incómodo, desprotegido. Por merlín ¡hasta podía sentir su respiración!

—¡Lovegood, apártate por el amor a Merlin!

—No me engañas… —Comentó mirándole fijamente.

De repente, Luna suspiró levemente y se apartó como si nada hubiera pasado. Sobra decir que él lo agradeció infinitamente.

—¡T-Tú! pedazo de loca.

Luna negó con la cabeza.

—Sé que los Dunklins alteran tu juicio, Draco —Aclaró, levantando su dedo índice en modo de explicación —. Pero es peligroso no distinguir a los Wonks; son criaturas en extremo temperamentales y narcisistas. Me recuerdan a alguien que conozco...

¿Había dicho eso último sonriendo o eran ideas de Draco?

—¿A qué te refieres, Lovegood? —Preguntó molestándose un poco, se indignó.

—Nada en particular.

Al parecer los papales habían cambiado. Ahora era el turno de Luna de divertirse; a Draco le estaban tomando el pelo y ni siquiera lo estaba intentado.

—¿A caso me estabas haciendo una broma?

—Claro que no —Negó ella con la cabeza —, a los Wonks no les gustan las bromas.

—Por supuesto que no, ¿verdad? —Dijo Draco rodando los ojos.

Un segundo… ¿En qué momento habían pasado de discutir a terminar burlándose el uno del otro?

Draco desvió la mirada, confundido consigo mismo. Después de eso ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar. El silencio hizo que sus pensamientos empezaran a resonar con más fuerza en su cabeza.

_—Deberías irte Draco, no haces nada aquí, ni siquiera deberías estar con Luna Lovegood en primer lugar, por qué insistes en perder el tiempo..._

Era una pregunta que no tenía intención de responder.

De un momento a otra Luna se levantó y empezó a recoger sus cosas, parecía más segura de lo que Draco la había visto antes. Tenía un brillo en los ojos que no sabía descifrar.

—Voy a seguir buscando Wonks, tú… ¿quisieras acompañarme?

La pregunta lo agarró por sorpresa. El pequeño debate en su cabeza continuaba.

—No lo creo.

—Está bien —Dijo ella asintiendo —, si cambias de opinión eres bienvenido a acompañarme.

—Sigue soñando —Respondió él, rodando los ojos.

Luna le miró a los ojos y luego negó suavemente con la cabeza, al parecer conteniéndose de decirle algo más a Draco.

_—¿Qué quieres decirme Lovegood? Dilo, dilo._

Pero eso no pasó.

—Adiós, Draco.

Y simplemente agarró sus cosas y se fue, dejando a Draco nuevamente sólo con sus pensamientos, cosa que era peor que el hambre que tenía. Una parte de él se sintió molesto, por no decir herido, ¿cómo Luna podía dejarlo tan fácilmente a él?

Se quedó allí sentado en el suelo, preguntándose en qué momento de su vida había llegado al punto de estar hablando así con Luna. Al recordar todo sintió distintas emociones, indignación, vergüenza, e incredulidad, le parecía de otro mundo lo que había hecho, ¿en serio se había puesto tan nervioso por Luna Lovegood? Ridiculo.

Ahora estaba pensando en que hacer. Lo más lógico sería que se fuera al castillo, era tarde y tenía tareas que hacer. No obstante, seguía ahí sentado, mirando en dirección hacia donde Luna se había ido hace unos minutos. Solo se podía ver una silueta que cada vez se hacía más pequeña, no podía apartar los ojos de allí.

_—¿A dónde irá? ¿Qué va a hacer?_

No quería pensar en lo que era lógico, porque sabía que ella nunca seguía la lógica.

Al final su espíritu le ganó. No supo bien ni cuándo ni cómo, pero terminó yendo hacía su dirección con el fin de alcanzarla. Se dijo a si mismo que era por la comida; si lograba hacer que cambiara de opinión, ambos podrían comer de la cesta. Así todos ganarían, ¿o no?

Suspiró al escuchar todas esas razones en su cabeza. Definitivamente no sonaban muy convincentes.

—Oh Draco, viniste —Comentó ella al verlo llegar, estaba de verdad sorprendida.

_—¿Por qué te ves tan sorprendida, eh?_

—Quita esa cara Lovegood, sólo estoy aquí porque estoy aburrido —Dijo él, levantando la mano en señal de pausa — Además de que tengo hambre, sería muy triste que esa comida se desperdicie cuando te canses de buscar a tus criaturas.

—Supongo que eso también es válido —Respondió ella, pensativa —Igual, me alegra que vinieras, empezaba a sentirme un poco sola.

—Bien, pues ahora tienes la mejor de las compañías, deberías estar agradecida.

Luna simplemente se limitó a rodar los ojos una vez más, y sin decir nada procedió a meter su mano en su canasta.

Ante él había nada más y nada menos que un brownie.

—¿Hum?

—Dijiste que tenías hambre, toma. —Dijo Luna extendiendo la mano.

Draco la miró a ella, luego a su mano y después a ella una vez más. Finalmente el chico pareció reaccionar y agarró lentamente el brownie, pudo sentir por un segundo el toque de su mano. Era extraño.

Observó detenidamente el brownie antes de comerlo, era una costumbre suya. No obstante, al hacerlo pudo notar algo que le llamó la atención:

—Tienen caramelo… —Murmuró Draco, lo suficientemente algo para que Luna le escuchara.

Ella asintió.

—Escuché lo que dijiste la última vez, lo de los brownies de tu madre… No me pareció mala idea intentar.

De repente Draco sintió algo cálido en su pecho, pero no quiso pensar mucho en eso. Era agradable ver que Luna realmente se acordara de lo que le había dicho la última vez, nadie nunca le prestaba atención cuando hablaba de ese tipo de cosas.

_Era.. era..._

Tenía que cambiar el tema, rápido.

—¿Segura que no son alguna trampa para los Wonks?

—Sabes que no.

—Vale, vale… Eh, yo.. Gracias

Sin querer hablar más, Draco le dio un mordisco al brownie y no se sorprendió al comprobar que efectivamente estaba muy bueno, a fin de cuentas aun recordaba su último encuentro. No eran como los de su madre, pero se acercaban bastante. Al parecer Lovegood estaba mejorando, si seguía así pronto superaría la comida de su madre.

Después de eso continuaron caminando por el bosque prohibido en un cómodo silencio. Cada cierto tiempo Luna se detenía a ver alguna planta o criatura mágica que le llamara la atención, Draco no tenía prisa, así que no le importaba hacer pequeñas pausas. Estaba extrañamente tranquilo.

Hasta que en un momento se fijó de algo interesante: Luna no llevaba zapatos.

—¿Qué haces descalza Lovegood? ¿Alguna táctica para atrapar algunos Winkiblows?

Draco no sabía que eran los Winkiblows pero desde hacía días Luna no paraba de hablar de ellos.

—Oh, no. Eso desearía —Respondió Luna negando con la cabeza — Mis zapatos han ido desapareciendo poco a poco de mi estante, supongo que fueron los Nargles, pero hoy es la migración de los Wonks y no podía perdérmelos.

De repente se sintió extrañamente indignado, ¿cómo era posible que una chica estuviera pasando tales condiciones? El tenía zapatos para regalar y ella no contaba siquiera con un par que la cubriera del frió.

A Draco no le pareció muy justo.

—¿Me estás diciendo que vas a caminar descalza por el bosque en plenos 10 C° sólo para buscar a otra de tus criaturas mágicas?

Ella asintió, al parecer un poco avergonzada de tener que reconocer su realidad.

—Eres realmente increíble —Dijo él, llevándose la mano a la frente. Estaba visiblemente frustrado.

—Gracias.

—Creo que no entendiste en que sentido lo estaba diciendo… —Respondió Draco, aun con la mano en su cara.

—Ya, ya. No pasa nada, ¡continuemos!

Dicho eso, Luna empezó a acelerar el paso, dejando a un visible molesto Draco atrás. El chico no tuvo de otra que tragarse sus emociones y caminar más rápido con el fin de alcanzarla.

Tragarse sus emociones... Últimamente estaba haciendo eso más seguido, ahora que lo pensaba.

No era algo relevante, pero siempre le había llamado la atención el extremo control que tenía sobre si mismo. Siempre sereno, siempre controlado y siempre centrado. Era una de sus cualidades, lo cual era gracioso porque últimamente cada vez se sentía menos así.

_¿De quién será la culpa?_

Nuevamente centró sus pensamientos en la chica que estaba a su lado, ahora que lo veía sus pies estaban rojos, irritados por el frió.

—Dios mio Lovegood eres imposible, ¡vas a agarrar un resfriado!

—No pasa nada, he hecho esto muchas veces.

—Acabas de decir que el año pasado te enfermaste y que por ende no pudiste ver nada, ¡podría pasar lo mismo otra vez y lo sabes!

Luna abrió la boca para responder, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Draco metió la mano en su bolso y sacó un par de botas para jugar Quidditch.

—Ponte estos. Mis zapatos te quedarán grandes, pero al menos evitaran que agarres un resfriado.

Luna tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, pero no fue mucho. Sus ojos no tardaron en iluminarse en señal de agradecimiento.

—Gracias.

Draco desvió la mirada. Usualmente no era una persona que se preocupara por los demás, pero ver a Luna así le parecía indignarte, le recordaba a aquel día en el pasillo, cuando esas muchachas la empujaron sin siquiera molestarse en mirar a atrás.

No lo hacía por amabilidad, era simple cuestión de honor.

No había cosa peor que una persona sin honor.

—Ni siquiera lo menciones, ¿quieres? Lo hago simplemente porque era vergonzoso verte en tales condiciones.

—Ajá —Dijo ella asintiendo, luego murmuró —: creo que es la primera vez que alguien de Hogwarts me da un regalo...

Ante esto se sintió completamente avergonzado. A su parecer lo que hizo no tenía nada de especial. Es bien sabido que Draco no era una persona particularmente generosa, pero el simple hecho de verla a ella descalza sobre el césped frio le pareció insoportable.

No estaba en él hacer una cosa así, pero siendo honesto tampoco le dio mucha importancia al asunto.

Caso contrario con Luna Lovegood, quien era una muchacha agradecida y apreciaba cada pequeña acción. Lo que para él era insignificante para ella significa el mundo.

Dos visiones totalmente distintas de lo mismo.

—Sólo... Sólo recuerda devolvérmelos, no creo que puedas hacer mucho con ellos de todas formas. —De repente su rostro se sentía más caliente de lo usual.

—¿Puedo hacerles un encantamiento térmico?

—Como gustes —Respondió Draco sin verla a los ojos —, y que quede claro: sólo te acompaño porque si te pasa algo tendré que llevarte a la enfermería y eso sería un bochorno, ¿comprendes?

—Es lindo ver que te preocupas.

—Yo no dije nada de eso, Lovegood.

—No todo necesitas decirlo —Dijo Luna para luego cambiar el tema, sabía que no debía presionarlo más — Por cierto, ya llevamos un rato caminando y aun no logro ver ningún Wonk…

—¿Ah?

—Wonks, ya sabes... Las criaturas de las que te hable, espero verlas, no me perdonaría si este año me lo pierdo otra vez.

—No tengo tiempo para tus criaturas ficticias, Lovegood.

—No son ficticios, son 100% reales, te lo aseguro.

—¿Tu y quién más? ¿Tu padre, el escritor del oh-tan-grandioso Quisquilloso?

—No, te lo puede asegurar el Wonk que está en tu pierna.

—¿¡Qué!?

Al escuchar esto Draco se sobresaltó a mas no poder, sin siquiera pensarlo se levantó y empezó a sacudirse como loco, no sabía lo que era pero si Lovegood lo conocía no podía ser nada bueno.

Vaya fue su vergüenza al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, y mucho peor fue ver que Luna Lovegood se estaba riendo suyo.

—Tu… ¡Tu demente! ¡Me engañaste!

Luna no pareció escuchar la ofensa.

—No te engañé, o al menos no técnicamente. No era un Wonk sino un Winkiblow y no estaba en tu pierna, pero estaba muuuy cerca, mira! —Dijo ella enterrando sus manos levemente en la tierra.

Draco pensó que lo estaba estafando hasta que vio como Luna escarbaba en la tierra y de ella salía una pequeña criatura parecida a un roedor. Tenía los ojos grandes y su pelaje era anaranjado, parecía algo molesto por haberse visto obligado a salir de su escondite.

Era pequeño, sumamente pequeño, pero era real. Fascinante en todos los sentidos.

—Es lindo, ¿no? —Preguntó Luna al verlo anonadado —, se supone que vamos a trabajar con ellos en la siguiente clase de Manejo de Criaturas Mágicas, pero ya yo los conocía, y quería verlos.

El joven sólo se limitó a asentir, acercándose lentamente hacía Luna.

—¿Qué harás con el?

—Nada, lo devolveré a su sitio.

—Podrías llevártelo. Así por lo menos podríamos decir que no hemos desperdiciado una hora de nuestras vidas caminando por este mugriento bosque.

—En realidad yo llevo aquí más de una hora —Dijo Luna más para ella misma que otra cosa —, pero realmente mi única intención era verlos.

—No entiendo tu mentalidad, Lovegood.

—No tienes que hacerlo, algunas cosas existen sólo para ser apreciadas desde lejos, para mi las criaturas mágicas entran en esa categoría.

—Bien, bien, pero al menos podrías llevarte alguno, estoy seguro de que podrías cuidarlos bien; además así podrías apreciarlos mejor. No les faltaría nada.

—Te equivocas. Sería muy amable de mi parte llevármelo, pero no lo correcto; así no pasa en la naturaleza —Dijo ella negando con la cabeza —. Se acostumbrarían a tener la comida al alcance de la pata y perdería su habilidad de encontrarla por su cuenta. Prefiero ver a los animales así: libres.

Draco le miró, un poco sorprendido por su sabiduría. A veces olvidaba que era una Ravenclaw.

—Está bien, lo entiendo. Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que hemos hecho todo esto para nada —Dijo Draco cruzando los brazos.

—Yo no lo llamaría de tal forma.

—Sí, claro. Para ti es fácil decirlo —Respondió Draco suspirando amargamente, luego murmuró —: Hush, ni siquiera sé que hago aquí...

Al parecer el susurro fue lo suficiente alto para que Luna lo escuchara. No era la primera vez que le pasaba.

—Es curioso, si es así… ¿por qué no te has ido?

Muy buena pregunta. Era tan buena que ni él mismo Draco Malfoy tenía una respuesta.

Hacía una hora, en el momento en que llegó al bosque su mente le dijo: vete, no haces nada aquí.

Pero decidió ignorar esa voz, últimamente hacía mucho eso. Y sin darse cuenta había terminado aquí.

Lo curioso es que no se arrepentía en lo absoluto.

—No… No lo sé, Lovegood.

Luna se encogió de hombros, eso era algo que le gustaba de ella: nunca le forzaba a hablar de más. Estaba conforme con su silencio, y el orgullo de Draco se lo agradecía.

—Lovegood, ya es tarde. Deberíamos regresar. Podrías hacer otra canasta y regresar mañana.

—Yo aún veo el sol —Dijo señalando al cielo.

—Ese no es el punto, el reloj dice que ya es tarde.

—Nunca me han gustado los relojes.

¿Por qué no le sorprendía que a Luna no le gustaran los artefactos que servían para fomentar el orden?

—Siempre dicen que hacer y cuando hacerlo. Gracias a ellos la gente siempre está apurada y no pueden apreciar cosas tan lindas como el día a día —Comentó ella y alzó su mirada hacía las nubes.

Sin darse cuenta, se encontró mirando hacia arriba. No se había fijado, pero el cielo estaba particularmente agradable ese día, aunque estuviera nublado.

—¿Verdad que es bonito? —Le preguntó ella mirando a la misma dirección que él.

Draco simplemente asintió.

—Entiendo lo que dices, Lovegood. Pero debes entender… Cada vez hace más frió y no llevas ropa para protegerte. Lo mejor es regresar, podrás seguir mañana, estoy seguro de que tus cria- que los Wonks no se irán.

Luna se le quedó mirando por unos segundos, por primera vez en su vida parecía cuestionarse seriamente lo que había dicho Draco.

—Está bien, regresemos —Dijo ella recogiendo sus cosas.

El asintió y empezaron a dirigirse de regreso al castillo. Juntos.

Así como los dos habían llegado al castillo, pensó que de la misma forma irían al gran comedor. No obstante, apenas al entrar Luna dijo que tenía unas cosas pendientes por hacer antes de cenar en el gran comedor, así que simplemente se despidió sin dejar oportunidad de que él respondiera algo.

—Realmente ha sido agradable tener tu compañía hoy... ¡Hasta luego, Draco! —Dijo ella para luego irse rápidamente por el pasillo contrario al que Draco iba.

Draco se quedó mirando en dirección al pasillo por unos segundos, pudo ver como cada vez la silueta de Luna se hacía más pequeña hasta finalmente desaparecer.

Su cuerpo tardó en reaccionar, pero cuando finalmente lo hizo sólo pudo decir algo:

—Hasta luego, Lovegood —Respondió él a la nada, dirigiéndose al gran comedor.

Sí, realmente algunas cosas no ocurren como uno espera.

Pero eso no es necesariamente malo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AL FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN
> 
> ¡HOLIIIIIIS!(?)
> 
> Dios mio no saben cuanto lamento la tardanza por el capitulo :( Me tardé el doble de lo que tenía planeado, pero siendo honesta escribir este capitulo me costó, simplemente no hallaba el punto intermedio respecto a lo que quería lograr, y aun tengo sentimientos agridulces al respecto, pero si no lo publicaba hoy no lo publicaba nunca, ¡así que aquí está! :')
> 
> Para compensar la tardanza el capitulo es más largo de lo normal, el doble de largo para ser exactos. Como pueden ver Draco y Luna ya tienen una relación de ''amigos'' por así decirlo, y Draco se cuestiona muchas cosas porque Luna es muy diferente a todo a lo que él está acostumbrado, pero está bien, aun quedan varios capítulos para que todo entre en lugar, no por nada esto es un Slow Burn hehe.
> 
> Por cierto, muchas gracias a todas las personas que se han molestado en dejar un follow o un favorite!
> 
> Cualquier comentario es bien recibido. El siguiente capitulo no tardará tanto, espero...
> 
> ¡Nos vemos!


	5. Capitulo 5

Después de una larga semana, hoy finalmente era día de Hogsmeade. Los alumnos se encontraban abarrotados en el pueblo aprovechando su tiempo libre para compartir y distraerse un rato. O al menos eso hacia la mayoría, Draco usualmente no formaba parte de las mayorías. Se encontraba solo, inusualmente solo.

No es que fuera una persona asocial, por el contrario, Draco se consideraba una persona popular; pero recientemente no soportaba la compañía de sus compañeros de casa. Cada vez los consideraba más insoportables, y hoy no tenía ganas de aguantarlos. Así que el día de hoy se inventó una excusa para escaparse, ¿nada mal, verdad?

Gracias a aquello ahora se encontraba caminando solo por los alrededores más apartados de Hogsmade, distrayéndose un poco con el paisaje a su alrededor. El día era gris, nublado y fario, algo deprimente, pero a Draco le encantaba.

De repente, distinguió a los lejos una figura rubia.

— _¿Luna?_

Desde la distancia era difícil saber si era ella, pero tenía curiosidad, hacía tiempo que no veía a la joven Ravenclaw. Sin saber porque, sus pies comenzaron a moverse solos hasta donde estaba la muchacha. Ni siquiera supo en que momento lo hizo, simplemente quería confirmar si era Luna.

—¿ _Y por qué eso me debería importar?_

Sacudió la cabeza ante el pensamiento. Llevaba una semana sin ver a la joven, Draco empezaba a preguntarse si le había pasado algo. Era simple y sana curiosidad. ¿Ok? Ok.

Indiferentemente de todo, aquel pensamiento no pudo permanecer mucho en su cabeza, apenas se acercó lo suficiente pudo notar que la muchacha si bien era rubia, no era Luna. Un sentimiento de decepción invadió a Draco por mucho que tratara de suprimirlo.

—¿Amm, sucede algo? —Preguntó la chica al ver que Draco le estaba observando.

No tendría por qué estar decepcionado, era estúpido decepcionarse por cosas tan ridículas como esa y él no era ningún estúpido.

Finalmente, Draco Malfoy, prefiriendo no hablar en lo absoluto, optó por apartar la mirada e irse por donde vino, dejando a la joven visiblemente confundida. Capaz y pensara que era un depredador sexual o algo por el estilo, no era normal que un chico se acercara a una chica sola. No es que le importara, a fin de cuentas ella no era Luna.

¿Ven? Por esto no le gustaba pasar tanto tiempo solo, empezaba a pensar puras tonterías.

Pasaron los minutos y Draco empezó a notar que la temperatura bajaba cada vez más, hacía más frio de lo usual. Se cruzó de brazos tratando de mantener el calor, no es que le molestara particularmente, el problema era que el frío y la soledad le daban oportunidad para pensar, y a él no le gustaba mucho eso.

Era un conflicto constante, no soportaba a sus compañeros de casa, pero tampoco le gustaba estar sólo por mucho tiempo por estas mismas razones, la única persona con la que había encontrado un equilibrio al respecto había sido…

Escuchó de la nada un sonido a la distancia. Draco se puso alerta. Estaba solo, en medio de la nada, cualquier persona podría tratar de atacarlo desprotegido. Acercó la mano a su varita y…

—¡WOOF!

De repente Draco estaba tirado en el suelo, con su cuerpo siendo aplastado por un perro gigantesco de 20 kilos.

— _¿Qué demonios_?—Pensó Draco.

—¡Pocchi no! —Dijo una femenina.

Conocía esa voz: Luna Lovegood.

Si le preguntaban a Draco el destino tenía una forma muy odiosa de jugarle bromas, esta particularmente no le pareció buena.

El mundo estaba de cabeza,  _literalmente de cabeza_. Sólo podía escuchar los ladridos del insufrible perro, (que por cierto seguía asfixiándolo con su peso), y las peticiones de Lovegood de soltarlo. Estaba conmocionado.

¿Qué hizo él para merecer esta vida?

—¡WOOF!

—¡Pocchi no, suéltalo!

Gracias a Merlín, el perro pareció entender lo que decía Luna y se levantó, dejando a un despeinado y maltratado Draco en el suelo.

Hoy no era su día de suerte.

Draco miró al perro, era grande, más grande de lo que pensó. Era un Husky Siberiano para ser exactos, conocía muy bien esa raza, no por nada le había rogado a sus padres por un perro durante años (en vano por cierto). Aunque claro, es difícil medir a un perro si lo tienes encima. Lo peor es que el insufrible perro parecía estar sonriendo ante su desgracia, si es que eso era posible.

—¡Oh, lo siento, lo siento Draco! No sé qué le pasó, usualmente Pocchi es muy tranquilo, eh yo… Déjame ayudarte.

Luna se acercó a él, extendiendo su mano. Sus ojos grises denotaban genuina preocupación. Preocupación por él, cosa que le hizo sentir un poco incómodo. No muchas personas se preocupaban por él.

Era la primera vez que la veía desde hacía una semana, ¿por qué ella le miraba así? Él era Draco Malfoy, no necesitaba ayuda de nada ni de nadie. Ahora que lo pensaba, Draco estaba ahí tirada en el suelo sucio y solo. Su preocupación podría ser interpretada cómo lástima ¿no? él no podía dejar que nadie sintiera lastima por él.

—No necesito tu ayuda —Respondió el tratando de levantarse.

Apenas dijo eso su cuerpo se tambaleo y cayó al suelo nuevamente.

Draco maldijo por lo bajo. Si Luna pensaba que era gracioso no lo demostró, gracias a Merlin. Su mano seguía extendida ahí para él.

De hecho, lo único que hizo fue acercar aún más su mano.

—Por favor —Dijo Luna.

Miro su mano por un segundo, y finalmente, la agarró.

A pesar del clima gélido a su alrededor, Draco pudo percibir lo cálido de su toque. No tocaba usualmente a las personas; era muy reservado para eso. Además, él siempre había sido una persona amante del frio, pero de repente sentir calor no le pareció tan malo, no si era así.

El chico se dio cuenta de que habían pasado los segundos y aún seguía sujetando la mano de Luna. Rápidamente soltó su mano, tratando de disimular lo máximo posible. Si ella sospechó algo no lo dijo. Mientras tanto, él frio empezó a inundar su mano otra vez.

Se tomó un segundo para observar a Luna. Se veía igual que siempre, aunque no la veía desde hacía una semana, era una persona muy constante en ese aspecto. Hoy vestía un traje morado y un gorro de distintos colores, destacaba entre todo lo blanco de la nieve.

—¡WOOF!

Y para empeorar todo ahora el perro le estaba ladrando.

—¡No pocchi! Él es Draco, nuestro amigo, no se ladra a nuestros amigos.

Draco ahogó un suspiro. Era interesante escuchar a Luna defenderlo, aunque fuera de un tonto perro. Casi le hacía olvidar que hacía unos segundos el animal lo había lanzada al suelo… Casi.

Pero no lo suficiente.

—Lovegood, dime algo, ¿por qué nunca nos podemos encontrar en una situación normal?

—Lo siento, lo encontré aquí solo, quise devolverlo con su dueña pero salió corriendo y… —Respondió Luna tratando de explicarse, no lo hacía muy bien.

—…¿Terminó encima mío? —Dijo Draco, mirándole fijamente.

Ella asintió.

—Usualmente es muy amigable con todo el mundo...

— _Tal vez detectó que yo no soy muy amigable con todo el mundo_ —Pensó Draco viendo al animal.

—¡Woof! ¡Woof! —El insufrible perro seguía ladrando

—¡Ya cállate! —Respondió Draco mirando a Pocchi.

—¡Draco no!

—¡WOOF! ¡WOOF! ¡WOOF! ¡WOOF!

Ahora el perro estaba ladrando más que nunca. ¿Alguien podía matarlo, por favor? A él o al perro, no le importaba quien mientras detuvieran ese infernal sonido.

—¡Lovegood, calma a tu perro por el amor a Merlín!

—Tú también debes calmarte, lo estás alterando —Respondió Luna firmemente, era asombroso como podía mantener la calma entre los ladridos de Draco y del perro, es decir, Pocchi.

—¿Yo? ¿Alterando a esa cosa?

Sintiendo como cada vez la frustración crecía dentro de sí, se llevó la mano a la frente, tratando de calmarse. Tenía que encontrar su lugar feliz, donde sea que esté.

Tomó varios minutos, pero finalmente Luna logró que el perro dejara de ladrarle incansablemente. Aun así, el animal no dejaba de mirarle intensamente, como diciendo: — _Te estoy vigilando_.

—Perro tonto — Murmuró Draco.

—No le digas así, Pocchi es muy bueno.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Si es tan bueno por qué estaba aquí suelto? ¿No tiene dueños que se ocupen de él?

Luna suspiró.

—Claro que los tiene. Sólo… Le gusta explorar mucho, así que se escapa a veces. Por eso tiene placa, no es la primera vez que lo he encontrado suelto —Explicó Luna con cuidado, al parecer era muy cercana al animal. Aunque siendo honestos, Luna era muy cercana a cualquier animal o criatura mágica, tenía una obsesión con ellos.

—Claaaro. Le gusta escaparse para salir a explorar, que casualidad. Hump, me recuerda a alguien, ya entiendo porque son tan amigos…

Por primera vez en su vida, Luna pareció captar una indirecta.

—Tal vez —Dijo ella, dejando ver una muy pequeña sonrisa.

Un sentimiento que hacía tiempo no sentía llenó su cuerpo. Tuvo que contenerse para evitar sonreír. Gracias al cielo lo logró, él no podía permitirse perder el manejo de sus emociones.

Reflexionó un segundo sobre la situación en la que se encontraba, hacía cinco minutos todo era muy distinto, así de curioso era el destino. Ahora estaba desaliñado, cubierto de nieve, y si bien lo del perro encima de él había sido desagradable, estaba feliz ver a Luna otra vez.

Aunque nunca lo diría en voz alta, el orgullo Malfoy se lo impedía.

—¡Woof! —Volvió a ladrar el perro.

—Realmente parece que no le agradas mucho… —Dijo Luna mirando a Pocchi, extrañada.

—Pues dile a tu amigo que el sentimiento es mutuo.

—Tranquilo, Draco.

—Soy el epitome de la tranquilidad, Lovegood.

Al escuchar esto Luna rodó los ojos.

—¿Nunca has tenido un perro, verdad? —Preguntó Luna.

Draco bajó la mirada, ¿acaso él era tan fácil de leer? No, no era eso. Sólo Luna podía leerlo a él muy fácilmente, siempre había sido así, era una de sus habilidades.

—¿Eso a que viene al caso? —Respondió Draco, sin mirar a Luna a los ojos.

—Nada… Yo tampoco he tenido un perro ¿sabes? siempre he querido uno. Pero Pocchi es un buen amigo de todas formas, lo visito seguido, podrías hacer lo mismo.

—¿Yo? ¿Amigo de esa bestia? Ni lo sueñes —Respondió él como si estuviera loca —, y hablas como si fuera tu amigo del alma Lovegood; sólo es una mascota.

—Las mascotas también pueden ser buenos amigos, incluso mejor que las personas. Yo lo he descubierto por las malas… ¿Tienes una lechuza, verdad? Ella podría ser tu amiga, estoy segura de que sería bueno para ti.

De repente las palabras de Luna, que ya creía olvidadas, resonaron otra vez en su cabeza: — _Sabes que eres igual que yo, en el fondo no tienes un amigo verdadero, yo sufrí lo mismo_.

_Sabes que eres igual que yo, en el fondo no tienes un amigo verdadero._

_En el fondo no tienes un amigo verdadero._

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo volvían esos pensamientos a su cabeza?

¿Por qué no podía estar en paz?

Todo era culpa de Lovegood. Siempre que se encontraba con ella terminaba cuestionándose algo, como ya era costumbre. Tal vez era una habilidad que tenían todos los Ravenclaw. Eso tendría mucho más sentido.

—Tonterías.

—No era mi intención que te afectara, Draco.

—No lo hiciste, sólo pienso que lo que dices no tiene sentido Lovegood. Soy un Malfoy, no puedo andar perdiendo el tiempo con mascotas. De pequeño siempre quise una pero mi padre nunca lo permitió, decía que los Malfoys debíamos centrar nuestro tiempo en formar alianzas, no sentimentalismos que no llevarían a ningún lado.

Un momento…

¿Por qué había dicho eso? ¿Qué le pasaba?

No era la primera vez, siempre era fácil abrirse con Luna, él lo sabía y esta vez bajó la guardia. Su padre siempre decía que eso no podía pasar. Demonios, había mostrado debilidad, ¿ahora qué pensaría?

Luna guardó silencio, hasta que finalmente abrió la boca para hablar. Lo peor fue escuchar la lástima salir de su voz:

—Lo siento…

No, no, no… Luna Lovegood, de todas las personas, no debía disculparse con él, no por esto.

—¡Deja de sentir lástima por mí, Lovegood!

Luna se apartó y se quedó callada. Por primera vez, le miraba expectante y con algo de temor en los ojos, descubrió que no le gustaba en lo absoluto eso. De un segundo a otro  _todo_  estaba mal.

—Siempre, siempre me tratas como si… Como si sintieras pena por mí, como si no fuera importante. Todos me miran con Malfoy, la cabeza de una familia de sangre puras, pero tú no, siempre te empeñas en acercarte y tratar, ¿por qué eres diferente? —Dijo Draco, agachando la mirada para no tener que verla.

Ella se tomó una pausa, era como si estuviera estudiando detenidamente sus emociones y su alrededor. El silencio se tornó incomodo, al punto en que Draco aún no se atrevía a levantar la mirada del suelo. Simplemente quería irse a cualquier otro lado. Finalmente Luna respondió, su suave voz lo trajo de regreso a la realidad:

—Sólo te trato como una persona, Draco. Siempre trato a las personas como personas. Sé que para muchos eres sólo Malfoy, pero para mí lo importante no es tu apellido sino la persona que eres. Te dije que lo sentía porque yo siempre quise un perro y nunca pude tenerlo, eso me ponía triste de pequeña —Luna tomó una pausa, parecía estar buscando las palabras correctas —.Tu viviste lo mismo así que pensé que te sentías igual. Sólo pensé que te entendía. Decir lo siento no siempre es lástima, Draco. También es empatía y comprensión, eso no es malo,  _nunca_.

El mundo pareció detenerse.

Draco no sabía que decir. Demonios, ni siquiera sabía que pensar.

Sus palabras resonaron en su mente, una y otra vez.

¿Qué se supone que tenía que hacer ahora?

No estaba molesto, ya no. Sólo se sentía… Ni siquiera sabía cómo sentirse siendo honesto. Lo que sí tenía claro es que Luna no sentía lástima por él, ella no era de hacer eso, simplemente le comprendía, o trataba de hacerlo.

—Eres demasiado buena con todo el mundo, demasiado buena para tu bien. —Respondió finalmente Draco.

—Creo que ya me lo has dicho.

Antiguas palabras de Lovegood volvieron a su mente:

_No puedo cambiar a los demás, pero siempre puedo tratar de ser la mejor versión de mí._

Eso le había dicho hacía ya un tiempo, y entre más compartía con ella más descubría que era verdad.

—Sí, es cierto…

Un silencio incomodo llenó el ambiente, él no sabía que decir y al parecer ella Luna tampoco. Era la primera vez que algo así pasaba entre los dos, era extraño.

Al parecer, la bestia, (es decir, Pocchi) pareció notar la incomodidad del ambiente, porque empezó a ladrar y antes de que pudiera siquiera reaccionar, se lanzó encima de Draco otra vez. Aunque de forma más amistosa que la vez anterior, ahora hasta le estaba lamiendo.

—¡No, la cara no! ¡Q-quítate! —Dijo Draco tratando de quitarse al perro de encima, sin éxito.

Luna parecía encontrar muy divertida la situación, porque estaba parada sin hacer nada. Draco podía jurar que veía una sonrisa en su rostro. Lo que le faltaba, tanto el perro como la chica se burlaban suyo. Un día de estos se vengaría.

—¡Lovegood deja de reírte y ayúdame a q- quítate perro!

La joven negó con la cabeza.

—Vamos Pocchi, deja a Draco tranquilo —Dijo Luna dulcemente.

Era increíble lo obediente que podía ser el perro cuando quería, sólo le bastó escucharla a ella para quitarse de encima. Ojala hubiera sido así hace unos minutos…

—¿Al parecer ya no me odias, eh bestia? —Dijo él al perro.

Pocchi le miró y le ladró una sola vez en señal de respuesta, Draco podía jurar que le entendía.

—Perro tonto —Respondió Draco.

Con todo y eso, el joven no pudo evitar sonreír. Al menos el perro ya no le odiaba, y había sido un poco divertido después de todo. Se preguntó si así era tener un perro, tal vez Lovegood tenía razón respecto al tema de las mascotas.

De repente notó que Luna le estaba viendo como aquellas personas que observan felizmente las estrellas en el cielo. Draco no pudo hacer otra cosa que apartar la mirada, extrañado por recibir tal atención.

—¿Tu qué me miras?

—Nada, sólo… Estás sonriendo. No lo haces mucho, pero es agradable. —Dijo ella sonriendo también.

Ahora Luna le estaba mirando fijamente. Nunca se había fijado pero sus ojos grises combinaban perfectamente con la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro. De la nada Draco sintió su cara más caliente de lo habitual.

¿Cómo podía pasar de estar molesto con ella a  _esto_? Seguro estaba pasando por algún cambio hormonal.

—Si ya, como tú digas… —Murmuró Draco —Deberíamos llevar a esta bestia a su casa, ¿sabes dónde vive?

Ella asintió.

—Es por acá, sígueme. —Dijo ella señalando con el dedo en dirección al este.

Sin decir más, Luna empezó a caminar en dirección al pueblo.

—¿Y por qué  _yo_  tendría que seguirte?

La Ravenclaw se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando sin prestarle mucha atención, hasta ella tenía un límite en su paciencia. Las palabras de Draco quedaron vacías en el aire.

—Hush, como sea —Dijo Draco, resignado y empezando a seguirla.

* * *

Ahora se encontraban frente a una casa.

Luna tocó el timbre y Draco pudo escuchar en seguida los pasos de alguien acercándose. De repente la puerta se abrió y una señora de pelo rizado salió, parecía feliz de ver a la joven Ravenclaw.

—¡Hola, Luna!

—Hola señora Beetle —Respondió Luna amablemente —. Le traigo a Pocchi, parece que se escapó otra vez.

—¡Oh ese perro! No sé qué voy a hacer con él, no importa que haga siempre termina escapándose. En fin, muchas gracias.

—No hay de que señora Beetle.

—¡Claro que sí! Seguro estabas haciendo mejores cosas y este perro te vino a interrumpir —La señora Beetle parecía tirarle indirectas a Luna —. Ven, les invito una taza de chocolate caliente para compensar la molestia.

Oh no. Una cosa era regresar un perro y otra era entrar en la casa de una desconocida a tomar chocolate caliente. ¿Acaso Lovegood creía que no tenía mejores cosas que hacer?

Bueno realmente no, pero eso no significaba que quería hacerlo. Ahora Draco no sabía a dónde mirar o que hacer para zafarse de esta situación.

—Eeeh, no sé si es necesario… —Empezó a decir él.

—¡Insisto! ¡Venga pasen! —Respondió ella jalándolo de la manga, mientras Luna se limitaba a asentir.

Draco se recordó a su mismo vengarse de ella más tarde, él no era ningún sirviente.

Ambos entraron a la casa de la señora y se sentaron a esperar el chocolate caliente, la casa era tan pequeña que le sorprendía que un perro tan gigantesco como Pocchi cupiera ahí, pero el lugar también era acogedor a su manera. Lo más resaltaste era que olía a café y a animal, una mezcla extraña a su parecer.

Al rato llegó la señora Beetle con unas tazas en mano. Draco suspiró, tal vez no fuera tan malo después de todo, a fin de cuentas el chocolate lo ayudaría a descongelarse.

Al final la señora Beetle y Luna empezaron a platicar entre ellas, mientras él se limitaba a escucharlas y tomar su chocolate caliente. No fue hasta pasado unos minutos que la señora Beetle decidió preguntarles cómo se habían encontrado con su perro.

—¿Quééé? Como que se lanzó encima tuyo? —Preguntó la mujer con asombro mirando a Draco.

Draco asintió, un poco molesto de que le recordaran el hecho nuevamente.

—Sí, estaba caminando tranquilamente cuando la bes- quiero decir,  _Pocchi_ se abalanzó encima de mí. Se podría decir que fue toda una... sorpresa —Respondió Draco amargamente —. Tampoco fue la gran cosa.

El rostro de la señora Beetle se llenó de horror al escuchar las palabras de Draco.

—¡Oh, ese perro! Lo siento mucho, Pocchi tiene la manía de querer jugar con los desconocidos, aunque usualmente es más amable...

Luna decidió que era hora de interrumpir la conversación.

—No se preocupe señora Beetle, de no ser por él no me hubiera encontrado con Draco hoy y de no ser por Draco no habría podido alcanzar a Pocchi —Respondió ella amablemente.

La señora Beetle pareció relajarse un poco.

—Ah eso es un alivio, así que se podría decir que fue el destino, ¿no?

El asintió, no muy interesado en continuar la conversación. Luna y la señora Beetle se pusieron a conversar entre ellas nuevamente, mientras que él se conformaba con simplemente escucharlas hablar y tomar su chocolate. El ambiente era relajante en cierta forma, hasta la bestia de Pocchi se encontraba tirado en el suelo tranquilamente.

Fue luego de un rato la mujer volvió a posar su atención en Draco.

—¿Y qué te trae por aquí jovencito? es muy raro que Luna venga aquí acompañada —Dijo la mujer mirándole curiosa.

—Eh… Podría decirse que nos encontramos por casualidad, luego Lovegood me arrastró aquí y el resto es historia.

¿Y en parte era cierto, no? Su relación con ella empezó por simple casualidad, antes de encontrarse en el salón abandonado ni siquiera intercambiaban palabras en los pasillos. No había razón de hacerlo. Al menos, no antes.

—Oh, las casualidades no existen joven, eso es algo que he aprendido con los años. Cada acción en la vida tiene una razón, sólo que tal vez tú no lo sepas por el momento.

¿Era idea suya o esta mujer hablaba  _exactamente_  igual que Luna?

Lo que le faltaba, dos pseudo filosofas sin sentido en su vida.

A pesar de todo, Draco se consideraba un muchacho educado con las señoras mayores, así que optó por simplemente cortarle el tema. No quería sobre pensar las cosas, ya tenía a Luna para eso.

—Tal vez, quien sabe.

Después de eso la mujer decidió no insistir más.

Cinco minutos más tarde Luna y Draco se encontraban frente a la puerta de la casa junto a la señora Beetle, ya era hora de irse.

—Muchas gracias otra vez por traerme a Pocchi —Dijo la señora Beetle—. Fue un placer tenerlos aquí Luna y ammm…

—Draco Malfoy, madame —Respondió él al ver que en ningún momento le había dicho su nombre.

El semblante de la mujer cambió completamente por unos segundos, los suficientes para que Draco lo notara al menos. Aunque rápidamente volvió a la normalidad. Al parecer su nombre no era algo de su agrado.

—Ah, ya veo. Qué… interesante. Nunca pensé que mi Luna sería amiga de un  _Malfoy_  —Respondió la señora. Draco pudo notar cierto tono de incomodidad en su voz.

—Ammm… —Trató de decir Draco.

—El destino es muy misterioso, ¿verdad? —Respondió Luna, cortando lo que fuera que iba a decir.

La mujer miró a Luna como si esperara alguna respuesta. A Draco le pareció que las dos tenían una conversación secreta a base de simples miradas, una conversación en la que él era el tema principal.

Fuese lo que fuese, al parecer Luna ganó la discusión.

—Ah sí, completamente —Dijo la mujer volviendo a sonreír, ya no parecía incomoda —. En fin, muchas gracias otra vez, y cuídense del frío ¿sí?

Ambos asintieron.

—¡Adiós! —Respondió Luna y se fueron de ahí.

Al fin habían salido de esa casa. No es que se quejara, pero ya quería salir y respirar algo de aire fresco, además de que no podía aguantar más a las dos mujeres hablando como cotorras.

Ahora ambos se encontraban caminando bajo la nieve sin destino aparente.

—¿Fue agradable no crees? —Preguntó Luna.

Draco asintió, no había sido tan malo después de todo, al menos se había entretenido, pero ahora había algo que le incomodaba. La señora había sido muy amable con él, no podía negar eso; pero su semblante cambió completamente al escuchar su nombre completo.

—Sí, pero creo que algo tiene esa señora conmigo. Su semblante cambió completamente por un segundo al escuchar mi apellido, también debiste notarlo.

Por un instante reinó el silencio, tanto así que se preguntó si realmente ella le había escuchado; hasta que finalmente decidió responder:

—Bueno... Probablemente se deba a que ella es una nacida de muggles. Por lo que sé estudió en la misma promoción de tus padres en Hogwarts, no creo que se llevaran muy bien…

Ahora _todo_  tenía sentido.

—Ah perfecto, lo que me faltaba —Dijo Draco sarcásticamente — ¿Una nacida de Muggles dices? ¿Si ya sabias eso por qué me presentaste con ella? ¿Por qué siquiera me dejaste pasar a su casa? Demonios Lovegood, ahora todo me parece incómodo.

—Porque nos invitó a tomar chocolate caliente y hubiera sido descortés rechazarla. Y porque creo en que las personas somos más que nuestros pasado —Respondió Luna mirándole firmemente, tenía un brillo especial en los ojos —. No lo dije porque no quería que ella te juzgara sin conocerte, o que tú lo hicieras con ella. Pensé... Quería creer— no,  _quería probar_ que se podían llevar bien mientras no supieran el origen del otro, y así fue.

Eso...

Eso en parte era cierto.

Nunca se acercaba a los hijos de Muggles. De hecho, los trataba como seres inferiores que no tenían derecho a tener lo que tenían. Eso era lo que se la había enseñado en su familia y él seguía ese pensamiento, pero ahora había estado una tarde entera junto una nacida de muggles y le costaba admitirlo, pero la había pasado bien.

Demonios, lo que le faltaba: más dudas en su vida.

La voz de Luna lo trajo de regreso a la realidad.

—Lamento si fue incómodo para ti, Draco —Dijo Luna honestamente.

—No fue nada que no haya vivido antes. Sólo... Sólo avísame a la próxima, ¿entendido?

Ella asintió.

—Le caíste bien. Tu apellido la agarró por sorpresa, eso es todo— Respondió ella.

—Ya te dije que no me importa, Lovegood.

—Lo digo porque igual no fue correcto que reaccionara así, aunque fuera por un segundo.

—No la culpo; y no todo en la vida puede ser correcto, deberías saberlo mejor que nadie  **—** Respondió Draco rodando los ojos.

—Eso no significa hay que parar de intentar, Draco.

Después de aquellas palabras reinó el silencio. Ninguno quiso volver a forzar la conversación, era mejor dejarlo así.

Realmente no le importaba, entendía porque esa mujer se había sorprendido y no la juzgaba, él también se había sentido incomodo al saber que era hija de muggles, pero ahora no le importaba mucho. Muy en el fondo, la mujer le seguía agradando un poco, a pesar de ser nacida de muggles.

Obviamente, no lo admitiría nunca. No le daría ese gusto a Luna.

Vaya, ¿cuándo habían llegado a este nivel de confianza?

Ahora que la ventana de la confianza estaba abierta ya no se sentía incomodo. Nunca se sentía incomodo con ella realmente, pero ahora sentía que le podía decir cualquier cosa sin problemas.

Draco se fijó que Luna le estaba mirando fijamente. Perfecto: justo en ese momento tenía una duda y quería aprovechar para aclararla.

—Lovegood, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Ella le miró curiosa, no era usual que él se le acercara de tal forma.

—Adelante Draco, soy todo oídos.

—Precisamente eso quiero saber, ¿por qué me sigues llamando Draco?

No era que le molestara precisamente, simplemente era… Raro. Le había dicho hasta el cansancio que le llamara por su apellido, ya que su nombre era algo reservados para sus seres cercanos; pero la chica no hacía más que ignorarlo, y si bien llevaba juntándose con Luna desde hacía un tiempo Draco no sabía definir que rayos eran, y que ella lo tratara con tanta familiaridad no hacía más que confundirlo.

Siendo honestos, ¿se podría decir que eran amigos, no? Una parte de él empezaba a pensarlo con más frecuencia últimamente, pero no quería admitirlo. Descartaba el pensamiento apenas surcaba por su cabeza, probablemente debido al miedo a lo desconocido.

Por un momento pensó que le respondería algo corto y sencillo como: "Porque me gusta hacerlo, tu nombre es bonito" pero el resultado fue todo lo contrario, al parecer quería aclararle todas sus dudas.

—Porque es tu nombre. Nunca he entendido esa obsesión por llamar a las personas por sus apellidos. Los apellidos representan status e historia, pero a mí no me interesa eso, las personas son sólo personas. Tu nombre es lo que te hace único, existe sólo un Draco Malfoy en el mundo después de todo; eso es lo que pienso, pero… ¿Prefieres que te llame por tu apellido,  _Malfoy_?

Por primera vez en su vida a Draco no le gustó escuchar su apellido, sonaba extrañamente amargo, sobre todo proviniendo de Lovegood. Estaba acostumbrado a que ella le tratara con familiaridad, puede que no supiera definir si eran amigos, pero eso no significaba que quería cambiarlo.

—No, no hay problema, Lovegood. Puedes… Puedes llamarme Draco —Respondió él, bajando la voz con cada palabra.

—¿Y tú… crees poder llamarme Luna?

La pregunta lo agarró por sorpresa.

Una parte de él quería hacerlo,  _realmente_  quería hacerlo; pero otra parte se rehusaba completamente. Nunca había tenido amigos fuera de Slytherin, esta familiaridad con la que le trataba Luna era distinto a todo lo que conocía.

Hacerlo sería ir en contra de todo lo que creía, y eso le asustaba.

—…No lo sé, tal vez… tal vez en un futuro.

Por un segundo temió que se molestara con él, pero al contrario, a Luna no pareció molestarle su respuesta. Por el contrario, parecía entenderle, últimamente Luna parecía ser la única persona que lo comprendía perfectamente, tal vez porque nunca forzaba a nadie a nada.

—Está bien, no hay ningún problema… —Dijo Luna mirándole a los ojos—. Igual gracias por dejarme llamarte por tu nombre, Draco.

El Slytherin asintió, mirando hacia otra dirección. No estaba acostumbrado a tanta amabilidad, de repente se sintió un poco avergonzado. Su cara probablemente estaba algo roja, ¿por qué estaba hablando tanto?

Tenía que cambiar el tema.

—Sí bueno, tengo que ir a comprar unos libros, Lovegood. Ya es algo tarde.

—Oh, está bien.

Entonces Draco empezó a caminar, igual estaba cansado de estar parado ahí sin hacer nada. Por su parte Luna se quedó quieta en su sitio, sin saber muy bien que debía hacer.

Él se volteó a verla, extrañado por su reacción. Lo único que quería era cambiar el tema, no pasar el resto de la tarde solo. Además, si ya habían pasado todo este tiempo juntos no importaba seguir así unas horas más.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso te vas a quedar ahí?

El rostro de Lovegood pareció iluminarse completamente al ver que podía seguir pasando la tarde con él. Mientras tanto, el corazón de Draco se detuvo por un instante; sólo por un instante.

Rápidamente Luna caminó hacía donde estaba.

Los dos se miraron mutuamente, y siendo honestos, el tiempo pareció paralizarse de repente. Entre lo blanco de la nieve, lo único que resaltaba era Luna con su inmenso traje y su colorido gorro. Draco siempre había dicho que Luna nunca pasaba desapercibida, lo cual era cierto, pero había algo particular esta vez, era diferente. Ahora se sentía distinto en una forma que no sabía descifrar.

De hecho, lo único que lo podía reconfortar bajo todo este frio y nieve es que estaba ahí, junto a Luna.

Draco ahogó un suspiro. Había sido un día alocado, pero ya tendría tiempo de pensar mejor las cosas. Ahora solo quería pasar la tarde tranquilamente, olvidarse de todo por un rato. Así que sin decir nada más, ambos empezaron a caminar juntos en dirección al pueblo.

* * *

Hola! ¿Qué tal? ¿Que les pareció el capitulo? Tuve que hacer bastante esfuerzo pero estoy muy contenta con el resultado, este es por momento mi capitulo favorito, además de él más largo que he escrito hehe, cada vez avanzo un poco más. Ya a partir de aquí se puede ver un posible futuro para Luna y Draco, ¿no les parece?

En fin, muchas gracias a Kaede_Yaxley por su comentario! Me alegra mucho saber que la historia te esté gustando, e igual gracias a todos quienes siguen esta historia, cada kudos me motiva a escribir día a día. Por eso no olviden contarme que les pareció! Realmente espero que les haya gustado este capitulo :')

 **Por cierto, aquí les traigo un extra.**  Estoy pensando en incluir un poco de Ginny en la historia, más que todo para que aconseje a Luna e intervenga entre ella y Draco, pero no es algo que tenga seguro por el momento, por eso no puse la escena. Que les parecería ver un poco de Ginny aquí?

Aquí está la escena:

**EXTRA:**

—Hey Ginny, ¿esa no es Lovegood?

La pelirroa miró hacia donde le señalaron y abrió la boca sorprendida. Debía estar alucinando. Efectivamente, Draco y Luna estaban caminando juntos, parecían estar conversando tranquilamente. Amigablemente incluso.

—¿Qué? —Dijo ella mirándolos. No podía creer lo que veían sus ojos.

Ginny Weasley tenía que hablar con Luna  _enseguida._

 

**HASTA LUEGO!**


	6. Capitulo 6

—Explícamelo.

—Ginny...

—No, enserio. Explícamelo, con peras y manzanas,  _realmente_  quiero entender lo que vi.

—Ginny...

—¿Qué? —Respondió Ginny exasperada.

Luna volteó los ojos por milésima vez. ¿Sería posible que su amiga se calmara por un minuto y le dejara hablar?

—No es nada Ginny. Sólo estaba hablando-

—Con Draco, Draco Malfoy. El chico más insoportable de Hogwarts. Sí, ya lo sé, mis ojos lo vieron. La cosa es que no termino de entender cómo fue que eso pasó —Respondió Ginny cada vez más alterada.

Luna suspiró.

—Sólo estábamos hablando. Íbamos a buscar unos libros en la tienda.

—¿Y desde cuando hablas tan amistosamente con Draco Malfoy de todas las personas, eh?

Luna suspiró profundamente, sabía que no había forma de escapar de esta. Su amistad con Draco no era ningún secreto, pero tampoco se lo había contado a nadie, nunca había visto la necesidad de ello; ahora se daba cuenta de que fue un error. Comprendía a Ginny, era obvio que su amiga estaba preocupada por ella, aunque esto no evitaba que fuera algo molesto su exageración respecto al asunto.

De todas formas decidió contarle cada detalle al respecto, Ginny era su mejor (y única) amiga, le tenía confianza. Así que le contó todo, absolutamente todo. Una vez terminó de contar la historia la pelirroja se quedó completamente callada, como si su mente no acabara de procesar lo que acababa de oír.

—¿Ammm, Ginny? —Dijo Luna al ver que su amiga seguía sin reaccionar.

—Así qué... Me estás diciendo que desde hace dos meses empezaste a encontrarte con Malfoy en el salón que está abandonado, y que gracias al paso del tiempo y alguna otra mágica razón que no entiendo ustedes se llevan... ¿ _bien_?

Luna asintió.

—Supongo que sí. No es tan malo como parece.

—Luna, estamos hablando de Draco Malfoy. El chico más patán de Hogwarts, el chico que siempre se ha burlado de quienes considera inferiores a él, es decir, tooodo el mundo excepto sus amiguitos Slytherin.

A Luna le generó incomodidad escuchar eso. Era cierto que Draco era conocido por su carácter apático, lo sabía mejor que nadie. No obstante, eso no evitó que Luna pudiera acercarse a él.

Todo parecía obra del destino ahora que lo pensaba.

A fin de cuentas, todo empezó porque ambos querían estar compartir un mismo lugar, sin más ni menos. De esa forma llegaron al acuerdo de compartir el salón. A partir de ahí sus simples encuentros terminaron volviéndose una rutina, y después de eso empezó a surgir una relación amistosa.

Al inicio Draco no fue muy amable con ella, era cierto; pero honestamente casi nadie en Hogwarts lo había sido con ella. Lo importante es que eso ya no era así, Luna no era tonta, podía notar como el muchacho había cambiado leeeeentamente con el paso de los meses, un cambio que sólo ella podía ver.

Luna siempre había pensado que Draco era más de lo que parecía, sus padres lo habían adoctrinado para ser alguien perfecto, pero aquí era libre y ella sabía que podía llegar a ser mucho más, sólo necesitaba una oportunidad. Ahora mismo lo había confirmado, y no había tenido que hacer nada.

Draco era una persona que le parecía interesante desde que lo conoció, siempre parecía estar en guardia, centrado y distante de lo que le pasaba a su alrededor. Pero eso era una fachada, y Luna lo había descubierto, no por nada siempre se había considera buena leyendo a las personas. Draco cambiaba su semblante cada vez que ella le sorprendía con algo nuevo, lo cual pasaba relativamente seguido. Cuando él bajaba la guardia se volvía alguien diferente, alguien que miraba el mundo de forma  _diferente_.

Al contrario de lo que muchos creyeran Draco  _sí_  tenía bondad en su interior, la cosa es que aún no sabía demostrarla del todo.

—Sé lo que dices. Lo sé mejor que nadie —Dijo Luna —. Pero... No es tan malo como parece, lo he notado. Sus padres lo han criado para ser así, no conoce otra forma de ser. Siempre parece sorprendido cuando le muestro que existen otras formas de hacer las cosas... El es más de lo que parece, Ginny. Él es amable conmigo.

Ginny le miró con ganas de vomitar. ¿Acaso su amiga estaba loca o qué?

—Por favor, no hables más así de él. Me da asco —Dijo Ginny llevándose la mano a la boca.

—Lo siento...

La pelirroja sacudió la cabeza.

—No, no. No te disculpes, Luna —Respondió Ginny mirándole a los ojos nerviosa —. Es que... Debes entender, soy tu amiga, y me preocupas. No creo que algo bueno pueda salir de esto, y no quiero que termines mal. Todo Hogwarts se pondría en contra tuya.

Luna miró con cariño a su amiga. Su preocupación era molesta, pero la entendía, en el fondo sólo se estaba preocupando por ella, y eso era algo que apreciaba más que nada en el mundo.

—No tienes que preocuparte por mí, Ginny. Estoy bien. Tampoco es algo de otro mundo, simplemente me llevo bien con él, es mi... Amigo. Realmente creo que Draco puede llegar a ser alguien muy diferente de lo que imaginamos si le damos una oportunidad.

—No sé, no confío en él ni en su definición de amistad si te soy honesta. Pero confió en ti, así que te dejaré tranquila por ahora. Sólo... no hagas que me preocupe. ¿Ok?

Ella asintió sonriente.

—Sí.

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

 

Hoy no era su día.

Tal vez era muy temprano para decretar eso, pues apenas eran las 12 del mediodía. Pero a Draco no le importaba, todo lo había salido mal en apenas las 12 horas que llevaba de día, desde llegar tarde a clases hasta su pésimo desempeño en el último examen. Así que no podía ver como la situación iba a cambiar.

Por eso decidió no ir a almorzar, no tenía ganas de ver a absolutamente nadie, ni siquiera a sus compañeros de casa. Lo único que quería era estar solo. Se podría decir que había una tormenta en su cabeza, una tormenta que tomó control de su cuerpo e hizo que empezara a moverse en modo automático, sin saber a dónde iba.

Fue así como terminó frente a la puerta del salón abandonado.

Qué sorpresa (no lo era)

Era extraño, el lugar se había convertido en una especie de refugio para él, ahí podía estar tranquilo y en paz, sin nadie que lo molestase. Con excepción de Lovegood, pero ella no contaba, su presencia desde hacía tiempo no le molestaba, era mil veces mejor estar con ella que con sus compañeros.

No fue sorpresa entrar y encontrarse con Luna sentada en una mesa. Al parecer se encontraba trabajando en un proyecto de pociones, pues tenía varios libros y distintos materiales alrededor de la mesa.

—Hola, Draco —Le saludó Luna amablemente.

Draco se limitó a hacer un gesto de saludo con la mano. Por mucho que apreciara a Luna no estaba de humor para hablar con ella o con nadie. Simplemente caminó hasta donde estaba la mesa y sacó sus libros. Aprovecharía el tiempo para estudiar.

—¿Sucede algo? —Preguntó Luna mirándole.

—No. En lo absoluto.

Sabía que Luna no se creería eso ni en mil años, pero tenía que intentarlo.

—Está bien, si me necesitas aquí estoy para escucharte.

El joven le miró. No estaba sorprendido por comprensión de Luna; ella era un persona que rara vez lo forzaba a algo. Y en estos momentos lo agradecía más que nadie, por mucho que la apreciara en estos momentos no quería hablar, ni siquiera con ella.

De esta forma reinó el silencio.

Draco quería calmarse y pasar el resto de su tiempo libre tranquilo, pero lamentablemente eso no parecía suceder. Su cabeza le dolía y tener tareas que hacer no le ayudaba en lo absoluto. Se suponía que tenía que hacer un informe larguisimo para Historia de la Magia, pero por mucho que tratara de escribir no lograba organizar las ideas.

Él era muy buen alumno, nadie podía negarle eso. Pero hoy simplemente su cabeza no le quería colaborar. Demonios, todo era culpa del profesor, ¿a quién se le ocurría mandar semejante montón de tarea de un día para otro?

Draco arrancó la hoja de papel y la lanzó, molesto.

—¿Todo bien?

—No —Respondió cortante.

El silenció reinó por un rato hasta que el joven decidió volver a hablar.

—Todo es culpa del idiota de Binns. Mandó a hacer un ensayo de mínimo 40 cm de un día para otro y por más que trate no logro organizar las ideas. Lo odio.

—Oh —Respondió Luna con claridad en sus ojos.

Después de eso la muchacha decidió agarrar el trozo de papel arrugado que había lanzado y abrirlo, la joven Ravenclaw pudo notar que Draco apenas había escrito unas oraciones hasta llenar la página de tachones.

Mientras tanto, Draco miraba como Luna leía su miserable intento de ensayo, ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Burlarse de él?

—Si quieres... Podría ayudarte.

Draco quiso reír.

—¿Tú? ¿Ayudarme a  _mí_? ¿No debería yo decirte eso a ti? —Respondió él —. No creas que no he notado que llevas media hora leyendo la misma página.

Al escuchar esto la joven se sonrojó un poco de la vergüenza.

—Es una tarea para pociones, nunca ha sido mi punto fuerte —Murmuró la muchacha mirando la página del libro.

—¿E Historia de la Magia sí?

Ella asintió.

—Me gusta la Historia y también me gusta escribir, ya sean ensayos o artículos. Supongo que es parte de ser la hija del editor del Quisquilloso.

Ah sí, Draco conocía esa revista. Su padre le había hablado sobre ella, era el hazmerreír del mundo editorial mágico al parecer. Pero Luna parecía entusiasmada al hablar del tema, así que tal vez era mejor que no mencionara nada sobre eso.

Luna decidió seguir hablando.

—Pero Pociones... Siempre ha sido difícil para mí, tiendo a desconcentrarme mucho y a perder el sentido del tiempo al hacer las tareas. Snape tampoco me tiene mucha paciencia; así que debo esforzarme el doble.

Eso era cierto. Desde que Draco conocía a Luna podía estar seguro de algo: ella era muy inteligente, pero se desconcentraba con facilidad. Supongo que no era su culpa, su mente estaba llena de ideas y siempre se dejaba llevar por ellas, era una de las cosas que la hacía única. Lástima que esto hiciera que perdiera la noción del tiempo tantas veces.

Draco se volteó a verla.

—Eres Ravenclaw, ¿no se supone que eres super inteligente?

—Puedo ser inteligente, pero no un genio. No puedo saberlo todo —Respondió Luna honestamente.

—Supongo que eso es cierto —Admitió Draco cruzándose de brazos —. Soy mejor en lo teórico, pero hoy... No sé qué me pasa.

—Es normal tener un bloqueo de vez en cuando, Draco.

Draco se volteó a ver a Luna. No veía el punto de llevarle la contraria, en el fondo sabía que decía la verdad. Una parte de él no quería aceptar su ayuda, era algo que iba en contra del honor Malfoy, pero honestamente estaba desesperado y podía ver que la joven también necesitaba que le echaran una mano.

Quién sabe, tal vez ayudarla no lo mataría.

—Supongo, pero aun así... —Murmuró Draco por un instante, hasta que finalmente suspiró con resignación. No había para donde huir —. Mira, hagamos algo, ¿qué te parece sí yo te ayudo con Pociones y tú me ayudas con Historia? Sólo por esta vez.

A Luna se le iluminaron los ojos.

—¿De verdad?

Draco asintió. ¿Era lo menos que podía hacer verdad? No estaba acostumbrado a hacer favores, pero Lovegood siempre había sido amable con él y lo había ayudado con cualquier cosa. Era lo justo a su parecer.

Además, una parte de él simplemente quería ayudar a Luna. Por muy raro que sonase.

—Sólo no hagas que me arrepienta.

¿Qué podía salir mal?

 

-1 HORA DESPUÉS-

 _Todo_  podía salir mal.

Ya entendía porque Snape no tenía paciencia con Luna. La muchacha era  _difícil_.

Se desconcentraba con una facilidad increíble y esto hacía que se olvidara de lo que fuera que estuvieran hablando. Más de una vez Draco tuvo que repetir lo que había dicho, además de que la joven era muy adepta a improvisar, muchas veces sabía el ingrediente correcto pero prefería usar otro porque creía que daría un mejor resultado, o al menos un resultado más ''interesante''. 

Draco no lograba hacerle entender que el punto era hacer la poción tal y como se la pedían y ya. Eso sin contar que no podía mencionar un ingrediente relacionado con una criatura mágica porque empezaba a distraerse hablando de dicho animal.

Ya estaba empezando a cansarse.

—A ver Lovegood, estamos hablando de materiales para una Poción Atrapasueños, así que necesitamos algún material inflamable que a su vez tengan propiedades que puedan contrarrestar los efectos de las plumas de fénix, ¿Puedes mencionar alguna? —Preguntó Draco, calmadamente. No sabía cómo podía seguir manteniendo ese tono.

La joven se quedó pensando un instante, tratando de recordar lo que habían leído hacía unas páginas atrás.

—¿Hierva del atardecer podría ser?

Draco meditó por un rato.

—Sí, esa podría servir.

Luna asintió anotando eso en su cuaderno.

El joven Slytherin suspiró, había sido un tiempo largo pero finalmente habían terminado. Era increíble, mientras entre Lovegood y él hicieron su informe de Historia en pocos minutos, lo de Lovegood tomó una hora.

Al menos ya se le había pasado el malhumor de cuando entró. Algo es algo, ¿no?

—Bueno creo que eso es todo. Sí llevas ese ensayo y recuerdas todo lo que estudiamos para la parte práctica, tu clase de mañana debería ser pan comido —Dijo Draco estirando su espalda.

—Gracias Draco —Respondió Luna sonriendo.

Draco se negó a mirarla, capaz el brillo de su sonrisa le quemara los ojos o algo así. Apreciaba los agradecimientos de Luna, pero aun así no terminaba de acostumbrarse a tanta amabilidad.

—No es nada, igual tú me ayudaste con Historia.

—Supongo que sí, igual es muy amable de tu parte.

—Puedes pagarme sacando un E mañana, ¿te parece? —Respondió Draco, sonriendo también.

La joven rió un poco al escuchar esto.

Draco se le quedó mirando, pocas veces la había escuchado reír, no sonaba para nada mal, debería hacerlo más seguido.

—Me parece un buen trato... —Dijo Luna —. ¡Ah por cierto!

De repente, Luna pareció recordar algo, porque su expresión cambió a una de realización y rápidamente empezó a buscar algo en su bolso. Para su sorpresa, lo que Luna terminó sacando fueron un par de botas.

Draco las reconoció rápidamente: eran las botas que le había prestado hacía ya un tiempo.

—Olvidé devolvértelas —Dijo Luna entregándole las botas.

—Honestamente no me acordaba de ellas —Respondió Draco, sin intención de sonar mal.

—No importa —Dijo Luna —. Gracias otra vez, por prestármelas; ya era hora de que las devolviera.

Draco no sabía que responder. Le había dado las botas a Luna porque simplemente no soportaba la idea de la joven congelándose los pies; pensar que ella estuviera en esas circunstancias simplemente porque algunas personas le habían escondido los zapatos había sido sumamente en molesto en su momento, no sabía por qué.

Aun así, hizo por eso más por instinto que por otra cosa. No esperaba tanta gratitud al respecto por parte de la joven, ahora se sentía raro. Estaba empezando a cansarse de que Luna lo sacara tan constantemente de su zona de confort, esto tenía que parar.

—Está bien, gracias. No es la gran cosa.

—No digas eso. Para mí sí lo fue, nadie hubiera hecho eso, pero tú sí.

Draco empezó a sentirse raro, su estómago se revolvió, debía ser a causa del hambre, después de todo no había almorzado. Las palabras de Luna estaban jugando con su cabeza. ¿Cuándo se iba a acostumbrar a estas cosas? Esto le pasaba por juntarse con incompetentes con la inteligencia emocional de un rinoceronte; no sabía manejar bien las emociones, suyas o de alguien más.

—Estás exagerando, Lovegood —Respondió Draco desviando la mirada.

—Puede ser —Admitió ella, mirando sus propias manos—; no estoy acostumbrada a que las personas sean particularmente amables conmigo, así que valoro mucho los gestos que alguien hace por mí.

—...Está bien —Dijo él, aun sin mirarla a los ojos.

Después de eso guardó las botas en su bolso y el silenció se apoderó nuevamente del salón, era un silencio tranquilo, como siempre había sido, y eso estaba bien.

De repente, a Draco le empezó a dar sueño, no había dormido bien la noche anterior y lo estaba empezando a sentir más ahora. ¿No pasaba nada si se relajaba por un segundo, verdad?

Poco a poco empezó a relajar la cabeza, él era un Malfoy y por ende; tenía altos estándares respecto a casi todo. Aun así, estaba cansado... la mesa se sentía extrañamente confortable... Tal vez, sólo tal vez, pudiera cerrar los ojos unos segundos... Sí, sólo unos segundos.

Esos pocos segundos se convirtieron en minutos.

Luego esos minutos se convirtieron en media hora.

Draco se había quedado completamente dormido.

—Draco...

—Hump — Gruño Draco.

—Vamos, Draco. Tienes que levantarte —Dijo Luna sacudiéndolo.

Finalmente el pobre chico despertó.

—¿Lo-Lovegood?

—Jamás imaginé que tuvieras el sueño tan pesado —Comentó ella.

Draco por su parte estaba acostumbrándose a la realidad. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Se había quedado dormido? No, no podía ser, un Malfoy jamás...

—¿Lovegood, que pasó?

—Te quedaste dormido hace un rato, pensé en despertarte, pero parecías muy cansado, una siesta no te caería mal—Explicó Luna —. Pero se hizo tarde y ya es hora de ir a clases. No creo que te hubiera gustado que te dejara durmiendo aquí...

—No, realmente no.

Draco aún no se creía que se había quedado dormido tanto tiempo, mucho menos junto a Luna Lovegood. Esto de la confianza se le estaba saliendo de control.

—No puede ser... —Dijo Draco restregándose los ojos para terminar de despertarse.

—Realmente me hubiera gustado que durmieras más, te ves cómo alguien distinto al dormir —Dijo Luna más para sí misma que para él —. Además siempre he pensado que el mal sueño atrae a los Dinkles, tal vez sea tu caso...

Draco se le quedó mirando. Al parecer esto no le importaba a Luna, porque seguía hablando y hablando, sin molestarse siquiera en parar para respirar.

Era extraño tener a Lovegood tan cerca, siempre había existido una mínima distancia entre ellos establecida por Draco. Una distancia que siempre habían respetado, pero francamente en estos momentos no le importaba mucho. Tener a Luna le permitía observarla mejor, siempre había notado que ella tenía los ojos grises, pero ahora podía ver como sus ojos no eran exactamente grises, sino que se difuminaban en los bordes mezclándose con un color azulado. Eran lindos.

Ahora que lo pensaba, los ojos de Luna eran muy parecidos a los de su madre.

De hecho, Luna Lovegood, con su pelo rubio, sus ojos grises y su voz dulce. Inconscientemente le recordaba un poco a su madre y a los buenos tiempos que vivió junto a ella en Malfoy Manor, antes de empezar Hogwarts y volverse la cabeza de Slytherin. Le recordaba a esos tiempos cuando era tranquilamente feliz, sólo un poco...

Draco sacudió la cabeza al pensar en eso.

—Aun puedo creer que me quedara dormido aquí.

—Debías estar muy cansado.

—El cansancio es para los débiles.

—...¿Entonces eres débil? —Preguntó Luna dándole una vuelta a la tuerca a su pregunta.

—Cállate, Lovegood.

La joven solo se encogió de hombros, aunque Draco pudo ver una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Decidió que después se lo cobraría.

—Lovegood, es tarde. Deberíamos irnos ya —Dijo él.

—Está bien.

Entonces ambos empezaron a recoger sus cosas rápidamente. De repente, Draco se fijó en una hojaque se encontraban en el piso. Se agachó lentamente y la recogió.

Era un dibujo, o más bien un bosquejo, de un chico durmiendo plácidamente.

_¿Ese soy yo?_

Nunca nadie lo había dibujado antes.

Draco observó detenidamente el dibujo. No lo quería admitir, pero Luna tenía talento, el dibujo estaba muy bien hecho, en él se podía apreciar el detalle en los trazos de su cara, su cabello y sobre todo su expresión... Ella estaba en lo cierto, realmente se veía muy tranquilo cuando dormía.

Se quedó unos segundos admirando la obra.

—¿Draco? —Dijo Luna trayéndolo a la realidad.

—¿Este soy?

Ella asintió tímidamente.

—No está nada mal, Lovegood —Respondió Draco aliviando cualquier sensación de miedo en Luna — No sabía que dibujaras.

La joven agachó la mirada, seguramente no estaba acostumbrada a recibir cumplidos.

—Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía... —Admitió Luna después de un rato.

—¿En serio? No pareciera.

—Gracias —Respondió ella sonriendo.

Draco juraba que podía ver estrellas en sus ojos, pero eso no era lo importante. Ahora tenía curiosidad, ¿sí Luna dibujaba tan bien por qué no usaba más ese talento? Podría crear grandes obras.—¿Por qué hacía tiempo que no dibujabas?

Luna bajo la mirada, reflexionando sobre lo que debía decir. Al parecer Draco había tocado un tema sensible.

—Siempre lo he hecho, lo de dibujar, desde pequeña; es algo que mi madre me enseñó. Pero después de su muerte... Supongo que perdí la costumbre, no sentía más motivación para hacerlo —Luna suspiró levemente —. Pero no mentí cuando dije que te veías diferente durmiendo, al verte me llegó la inspiración después de tanto tiempo y no podía perder la oportunidad, supongo que te debo eso.

Draco la miró a ella y luego al dibujo.

Era un poco incómodo escucharla hablar de su madre. Jamás hubiera imaginado que Luna Lovegood, una muchacha que generalmente estaba feliz, tendría a su madre muerta. Era una lástima, sobre todo porque se notaba lo mucho que la extrañaba.

De repente su corazón se compadeció por ella al escuchaba hablar así. Él amaba a su madre, no podía imaginar su vida sin ella, por ende, no podía imaginar el dolor con el que vivía Luna.

Tenía que animarla, siquiera un poco.

—Eso me parece muy triste, Lovegood. Tu dibujo no está nada mal, lamento lo de tu madre, pero ten por seguro que a ella no le gustaría ver como desperdicias tu talento de esa forma, a ella le gustaría verte feliz dibujando, tal como estás ahora —Dijo Draco amablemente, sintiendo algo cálido en su pecho al decir estas palabras, tratar de animar a alguien era algo que pocas veces hacía, pero al ver la sonrisa de Luna sintió que valía la pena hablar así.

No obstante, no podía negar que también se sentía un poco raro hablar así, tenía que cambiar la jugada.

—Y admitámoslo: sé que soy un gran modelo, no tienes que negarlo. Si tanto quieres retratarme sólo pídelo. Es un ganar-ganar.

—Me alegra ver qué piensas tan alto de ti mismo —Respondió Luna.

—No puedo negar la verdad —Dijo Draco encogiéndose de hombros.

La joven miró por un rato su dibujo y luego a Draco, parecía un poco nerviosa. Lo cual era rarísimo porque Luna jamás estaba nerviosa. Por un instante pensó lo que tenía que decir.

—¿En serio piensas debería volver a dibujar?

—No eres Miguel Angel, pero quien sabe, con algo de práctica...

Luna le miró sorprendida. Lo cual era muy, muy inusual. ¿Qué estaba pasando hoy?

—¿Conoces a Miguel Angel?

—Por supuesto, yo también fui instruido en las artes ¿sabes? —Dijo Draco ofendido.

Al escuchar esto Luna sonrió levemente.

—No me refiero a eso, Draco. Es que... Él es un artista muggle, uno famoso, pero muggle; creía que los Malfoys sólo conocían artistas mágicos, pero veo que me equivoqué.

_Ups, te acorralaron, Draco._

—Es cierto que los Malfoy no tenemos mucho aprecio por muggles —Admitió Draco resignado, mirando hacia otro lado —, pero eso no evita que pueda reconocer el talento. Y hay unos cuantos artistas muggles con talento para el arte. Es una de las pocas cosas buenas que tienen supongo.

—Nunca pensé que te escucharía un día hablar de arte muggle.

—No te acostumbres, sólo dije que algunos merecen reconocimiento, nada más.

—No te preocupes Draco, tu secreto está bien guardado. A mí también me gusta el arte muggle. Van Gogh es uno de mis artistas favoritos.

Draco le miró incrédulo.

—¿Aquel loco sin talento que se cortó la oreja? ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

—Tampoco me sorprende que tengas esa opinión de él —Respondió Luna girando los ojos.

—Vamos Lovegood, tienes que admitir que sus pinturas son un sinsentido de garabatos que carecen de técnica.

—Claro que no, él fue uno de los artistas que me inspiró a dibujar en primer lugar — Dijo Luna cruzando los brazos, firme en su opinión —. Aunque me alegra que te gustara mi dibujo.

—Sólo dije que no estaba nada mal Lovegood —Aclaró Draco sin mirarla a los ojos, un poco avergonzado —, y me sorprendes, por cómo eres siempre imaginé que dibujarías a lo abstracto, un montón de garabatos o algo así, pero esto es... Diferente.

Era diferente a todo lo que imaginó que Luna podría crear, ella simplemente plasmaba el mundo tal y como lo veía pero agregándole su propio toque de imaginación. La sonrisa de Luna no hacía más que crecer, aunque ella se esforzara por ocultarla.

—Mi mamá solía decir que muchas veces la realidad supera la ficción. El arte solo busca magnificar lo hermoso de la realidad, al igual que yo.

Draco recordó que Luna lo había dibujado a él.

_Me estás diciendo que entonces yo soy..._

De repente estaba empezando a sentirse raro, ahora su cara se sentía caliente, tenía que hacer algo. Rápido.

—Woao... Me siento alagado, Lovegood —Dijo Draco con una sonrisa simplona —. Si es así como tú dices, ¿qué mejor modelo que yo, Draco Malfoy?

A Luna le entró algo de nerviosismo, al parecer no se había dado cuenta de lo que implicaban sus palabras hasta ahora. Draco no supo por qué, pero le gustaba verla así, rara vez se tenía la oportunidad de jugar con los pensamientos de Luna Lovegood.

—Quiero decir... —Luna sacudió la cabeza para organizar sus pensamientos —. Todo en nuestro mundo es hermoso,  _todo_ , por eso me gusta pintar... Puedo plasmar cosas bellas que muchas veces la gente no nota que están ahí.

—¿Cómo los Nargles, no? —Dijo Draco, por primera vez no le estaba jugando una broma a ella.

Luna le miró sorprendida otra vez, seguramente no esperaba que el recordara el nombre de sus criaturas mágicas, pero sorpresa; lo hacía.

—Exactamente como eso —Dijo Luna asintiendo.

Verla hablar así, tan apasionadamente de algo que gustaba, era... interesante. Podía ver como sus ojos brillaban al hablar de aquello que tanto le gustaba. Ahora se daba cuenta que la imagen de Lunática había desaparecido hacía mucho tiempo, aun considera que Lovegood era alguien diferente a los demás, pero eso estaba bien. A diferencia de todos la veía como Luna Lovegood, una chica como cualquier otra que amaba a los animales y disfrutaba del arte, aunque con unos gustos excéntricos.

—Creo que nunca te había escuchado hablar tan seria, Lovegood. —Respondió Draco —Me asusta, y mucho.

—Gracias —El chico no supo si lo decía en serio o en broma —. Te haré caso, trataré de dibujar otra vez.

El joven sonrió y ella también, no supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron así. Hasta que finalmente la realidad le llegó de golpe, tenían que irse.

—Ahora vayámonos de aquí.

Sin decir más, ambos salieron del salón, ya habían perdido mucho tiempo y tenían que irse a clase. Seguidamente, Draco extendió el dibujo hacia Luna para devolvérselo, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

—Mejor quédatelo —Dijo ella —. ¡Adiós, Draco!

Luna se fue rápidamente, dejando a Draco con el dibujo en mano. Lo vio por unos instantes y finalmente suspiró.

Draco se quedó quietos unos instantes, después miró a su alrededor y saco su varita.

—Sé que estás ahí Weasley, sal ya.

Al decir esto Ginny Weasley salió detrás de una armadura que se encontraba en el pasillo. Estaba muy bien escondida, sólo se dio cuenta por un milímetro de su cabello rojo.

—¿Qué quieres Weasley? —Dijo Draco de una vez.

—¿Qué haces con Luna, Malfoy? —Respondió Ginny acercándose amenazadoramente.

Si las miradas mataron Draco habría muerto mil veces. Ginny parecía estar a punto de atacarlo.

—No veo porque eso sea de tu incumbencia.

—Pues lo es, Luna es mi amiga y si estás planeando hacerle algo...

Al escuchar esto Draco no pudo evitar soltar una risita. ¿Realmente Weasley venía aquí a hacer todo este alboroto por eso? Supongo que no podía culparla, ellas eran amigas. Pero el pensamiento era absurdo, no tenía intenciones de causarle un daño a Lovegood, sería una pérdida de tiempo.

Ginny le miraba molesta.

—¿Acaso te parece divertido?

—No, sólo me parece tonto. Muy tonto.

—No entiendo como Luna puede siquiera juntarse contigo, eres completamente insoportable, Malfoy.

—Muchas gracias —Dijo Draco con un guiño en el ojo.

Ginny guardó silencio por un instante, guardándose la rabia para otro momento. Al parecer estaba viendo que decir.

—Luna te aprecia.

Draco asintió.

—Bien.

—No, no lo entiendes. Luna te aprecia, a ti, Draco Malfoy, la persona más detestable del mundo, y no logro comprender por qué. Luna es amable, trata de ver el lado bueno a las cosas por muy difíciles que sean, y aunque no lo parezca es muy buena leyenda a las personas. Por eso no entiendo como rayos ella puede decir que eres mucho más de lo que pareces, que puedes ser amable y un buen amigo a pesar de que todos digan lo contrario. No tiene nada de sentido.

Draco se detuvo por un segundo al escuchar lo que dijo Ginny. Esas palabras... Jamás habría pensado que ella pensara tan alto de él. ¿Ella realmente había dicho?

Nunca nadie había hablado con tanto aprecio de él, además de sus padres por supuesto. Los Slytherin no eran conocidos por hacer ese tipo de cosas, o al menos no de forma honesta. Aquellas palabras rezonaron una y otra vez en su cabeza, más de lo que le hubiera gustado admitir. 

Poco a poco empezó a relajarse.

—¿Lovegood dijo eso? 

Draco debía parecer genuinamente sorprendido, porque Ginny se relajó un poco al verlo.

—Sí —Respondió ella, sin mirarle a los ojos.

El joven finalmente entendió que por muy molesta que fuese, Weasley sólo estaba viendo por Luna, esto teniendo en cuenta que la Ravenclaw no contaba con más nadie en la escuela. Así que decidió que no tenía que seguir irritándola, no lo llevaría a nada, además de que podría meterle en aprietos con Luna; no es que le importara.

—No tengo nada que explicarte, Weasley. Lovegood es la única persona fuera de Slytherin que tolero, sólo es eso.

Una parte dentro de él decía:  _mentira, mentira, mentira. Sabes que Lovegood es más que una persona tolerable, deja de negarlo._ Draco sacudió la cabeza tratando de ignorar esas palabras.

—Creo que  _aún_  no lo entiendes, ella te considera su amigo, eso es algo muy serio viniendo de Luna. Significa que de una u otra manera le importas; eso me preocupa.

Una voz empezó a sonar en su cabeza otra vez:  _a Luna le importas, a Luna le importas_. Supongo que era obvio si se tenía en cuenta la forma de ser de ella. Aun así una parte de él no pudo evitar sentirse diferente al escuchar eso, no muchas personas se preocupaban por él además de sus padres.

Decidió calmarse un poco y hablarle mejor a Ginny, sólo así podrían llegar a un acuerdo sin matarse.

—No tengo intenciones de hacerle daño, si eso es lo que te preocupa. Como te dije, es la única persona fuera de Slytherin que tolero, no pienso arruinar eso haciendo algo estúpido. Así que quédate tranquila, Weasley. Tú amiga estará bien.

La pelirroja suspiró amargamente, seguramente no lo creía ni un poco.

—Debes saber que aunque me digas eso no confío en ti —Dijo Ginny cruzándose de brazos.

—Creo que puedo vivir con ese incesante dolor en mi pecho —Respondió Draco llevándose la mano al pecho dramáticamente —. ¿Ahora ya me puedo ir?

Ginny se le quedó mirando fijamente hasta que finalmente asintió. Ya no había más que se pudiera decir, y ambos debían regresar a sus clases pronto.

—Si le haces algo a Luna, date por muerto. ¿Entendiste?

—Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos, Weasley.

Sin decir más, Ginny se fue dejándolo con una incómoda sensación en su pecho. Por ahora sus interacciones con Lovegood habían sido algo entre ellos dos solamente, no esperaba que esto pudiera involucrar más personas. Tal vez estás eran las consecuencias de no haber cortado su amistad con Lovegood cuando pudo.

Draco suspiró, ya no había nada que se pudiera hacer de todas formas.

Sobra decir que al final del día Draco guardó el dibujo que Luna le había dado en su baúl de objetos valiosos.

¿Por qué? Ni él mismo lo sabía realmente.

* * *

AL FIIIIIIIIIIIIN

**HOLIS :3 por fis, no me maten. Estos días fueron extremadamente duros, estoy presentando la tesis y planeando las cosas para mudarme, pero jamás piensen que dejaré esta historia abandonada, tengo el final ya listo en mi cabeza y tengo que plasmarlo sí o sí.**

**En fin, qué les pareció? Como ven Ginny empezó a meter manos en el asunto de estos dos porque alguien tenía que hacerlo y quién mejor que ella. Y como ven Draco y Luna siguen haciendose más cercanos, aunque Draco sea un niño necio y lo niegue con todo su corazón que aprecía a Luna.**

**Honestamente,  no sé si estoy yendo muy rápido o muy lento, ya que en lo que se refiere a relaciones ambos personajes son muy inexpertos supongo (Draco está en 4to y Luna en 3ro)**

**Lo bueno es que a partir del siguiente capitulo volveremos a tocar el tema del baile, no por nada el fanfic se llama un ultimo vals.**

**En fin, haganme saber si les gustó porfis, sólo sus comentarios y estrellistas fueron los que me motivaron a seguir :') Cualquier sugerencia es bien recibida también.**

**Nos vemooos**

 


End file.
